Meet Mrs Uchiha!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Sakura honestly had to wonder just who was this woman with short blonde hair and bright blue ocean eyes standing behind her? Her answer was not what she was expecting. Not by a long shot. Pairing: SasuNaru and KakaIru Warning: Fem!Naruto and Fem!Iruka
1. Who's that Chick?

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello~! I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories, but the truth is, I'm going through a bad case of writer's block. A very bad case of it. Not only that, thanks to one of my dearest friends, I have been brought back to the Naruto fandom (sorta), but still I have been inspired to once again try my hands at doing a Naruto story. Featuring Naruko, cause I write certain characters better when they are gender bend. I know weird, but hey, it allows me to have lots of fun and more freedom. Plus if you been a fan of mine for a long time, you know how I roll. So let's have some fun!**

 **Naruko: Wow, it's been awhile since you last did a fanfic featuring me.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: I know, but this will sorta be a drabble fanfic featuring the married daily life of Naruko x Sasuke in modern day time setting. Now, my skills in this fandom is a little rusty, so bear with me! Now, first let me say this fanfic was inspired by the fanfic: That Poor Sucker; a SasuNaru yaoi fanfic. Which is so darn adorable and cute!**

 **Naruko: Now we got that boring stuff out of the way, let's get this story started!**

 **Beta: Haikha**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **"Meet Mrs Uchiha!"**

In a small cafe, located in the large busy city of Konoha, a woman around her mid-twenties released moans, placing the last spoonful of the strawberry parfait into her mouth, pouting once she saw her delicious dessert was now gone. A bit hesitant to order another when the ring tone of her phone interrupted her from her thoughts. Reaching inside the pink designer purse that sat at her side, she took it out and answered. "Sakura where are you?" asked her lazy coworker Shikamaru, detecting a somewhat frantic tone in his voice that made her worried.

"Is something the matter?" she asked in serious voice hearing the other sigh.

"There's a bit of trouble at work and Uchiha-san needs you here. Hurry up and get here as fast as you can." The phone call quickly ended just as fast as it came.

The beautiful woman dressed in her knee-length black pencil skirt, sleeveless white ruffle blouse and black heels quickly took out her wallet, slamming the money for her lunch and dessert on the table. Placing her wallet back in her purse before rushing her way out of the cozy and nice cafe. Barely paying any attention when a young brunette with pearly white eyes, dressed in a cute fox costume, wished her a good day.

"Someone seems to be in a hurry." Muttered the blonde who was standing behind the counter of the cafe taking orders. When she had eyed the woman with the shoulder length and perfectly cut pink hair rush out of the cafe as if she was in a big hurry. "Oi, Hanabi, get in here! I need you on maid duty!" she called out to the brunette who was outside by the door.

"Coming!" The teenager made her way inside the building. While another teenage boy around her same age walked over to the table where Sakura had left the money, picking up the cash and dishes she had left behind.

Back behind the counter the blonde heard her cell-phone ringing and went to see who was calling her. Large ocean blue eyes widened in surprise at the name and picture that had pop up on her screen before immediately answering it. "Yo teme! You usually don't call around this time. So what's-Woah! Hold up! Really?! Calm down! I'll go get the folder and bring it up there to you. Just try to stall for time until then, okay? Bye!" She quickly ended the call.

"Hina-chan take over for me! I gotta run home and bring something very important to that _'precious'_ teme of mine." Grabbing her bag the woman rushed out of the door, but not before poking her head right back in the door. "And no slacking off while I'm gone! Konohamaru, I'm talking about you!" She warned the teen before running back out the door.

* * *

When Sakura exited out of the elevator which led to the top floor of Susanoo Entertainment, she was meet with the nervous faces of her one who had called her while she was in the cafe on her lunch break walked up to her and explained the situation that was at hand. "You know that very important business meeting that Uchiha-san has been preparing for with Akira Studios?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, it seems some very important documents that he needs to showcase for this meeting was forgotten. I heard that he called someone to retrieve them. Hopefully, they'll be here soon." said Shikamaru.

"Thanks for informing me Shikamaru, but who could Uchiha-san possibly call to retrieve such important documents?" Sakura couldn't help but wonder. The man standing beside her, hands shoved deep into his pockets, had a thoughtful expression on his face, before opening his mouth.

"Maybe...his spouse?" He gave a very reasonable and logically reply.

"Spouse?" Sakura whipped her head towards the man who released a tired sigh.

"It's been three years since he was appointed CEO of Susanoo Entertainment. One of the biggest and most famous talent agencies in Konoha. I think we all should have by now taken notice of the ring on his left hand." Hearing this Sakura simply nodded. When she first got the job here and saw her boss in person for the first time, she, like the majority of the women in the city of Konoha and at Susanoo Entertainment, fell hard for cold raven.

It was no lie of how drop dead gorgeous and utterly handsome the tall, dark haired, cold and mysterious CEO was. Making the heads of both women, and sometimes even men, turn each time he showed up to work dressed in one of his expensive Armani suits. Ear pressed to his phone ignoring the leering and ogling eyes that passed him by. When news of him already being married was spread throughout the agency many hearts and dreams were broken and shattered.

Though that didn't stop the gossip which spread throughout the agency about who the gorgeous CEO's spouse could be. Some taking guesses that Uchiha-san's spouse was maybe some A-listed top model or actress that he wanted to keep secret. There was even some ridiculous rumor that he was maybe married to some female crime mafia lord. She blamed Kaiba for that particularly ridiculous rumor.

Sakura was brought out her musings when she heard the evaluator door ring and open. Hearing footsteps approach her from behind when fingers lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Both her and Shikamaru's heads turned around only to be met with bright large ocean blue eyes. "Umm, I'm here to deliver something very important to your boss. Do you mind if either I or one of you gives it to him? He really needs it." Her urgent voice was not missed by the two, but both had a hard time believing that _this_ was the woman who their boss had sent to deliver him the important documents that he so badly needed.

The woman for one the was short as Sakura was about a head taller than her. She had short sunshine blonde hair which stopped an inch before her shoulders. Big, glittering, bright eyes that felt as if one was staring out into the ocean with weird whiskers markings on each cheek that made one think of a fox when staring at her. Looking out of place as she stood inside the building of one of Konoha's most high-end workplaces, wearing only some black skinny jeans, a plain orange t-shirt that had a cute picture of a fox and bunny on the front. Along with wearing some red-frame glasses on her face as she patiently waited for either one of them to retrieve the folder that she was holding out to them.

"Thank-you. I'll give it to him right now." Shikamaru was the first to recover from the surprise, reaching for the blue folder that was in her hands as she handed it over. Once in his hand, he walked passed the two and quickly to where his boss' office was located.

While Shikamaru was delivering the important document, Sakura was still staring at the blonde, who was looking at something on her phone. "Well since I got that delivered, that damn teme can leave me alone and calm down. I better get back to work." The woman placed her phone back in the worn brown bag that she wore over her shoulders, making a sharp turn around and heading back towards the elevators, all while being oblivious of the questioning stare Sakura was giving her as she left.

"You can close your mouth now. Flies might get in ya know." Sakura was snapped back into reality when she sensed Shikamaru returning."Who do you think she was?" Sakura couldn't help but asked while hearing another pair of footsteps join them.

"Oi, who was the short blondie who just left a few minutes ago?" asked a brunette with red upside down triangles on his face, staring at the elevator where their visitor just left.

"Honestly,... I think we just met Uchiha-san's spouse. I mean there was a ring on her finger." replied Shikamaru but quickly regretted saying those words.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the two, both wearing a look of disbelief on their faces, causing Shikamaru to wince from the sheer volume of their voices which were very close to his ear. "Troublesome." He muttered. Rubbing a hand over his right ear, hoping to get his hearing back soon.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the mysterious blonde had visited their agency and Sakura had actually forgotten all about her. Returning from lunch, which she'd had with her best-friend since kindergarten while making her way back to her desk. Moving the mouse to her computer when she saw her email was still up and something was just delivered to it.

After reading over the information, which was talking about how one of the hottest directors in the city wanted a certain actress which was part of their agency to play a very important role in his upcoming movie. She got to her feet, and her white high-heel shoes made no sound against the crimson red carpet, which meant that her boss did not hear her coming.

Because if he did, Sakura doubted she would have stumbled upon the scene that she did. Opening his door, ready to deliver him the news. Only for no words to escape her mouth. Finding her boss' jacket was flung across the couch, a pair of long feminine legs were hunched up and wrapped around his waist. A pair of tan arms were secured around his neck while both were backed up against the front of his desk in the middle of a deep passionate make-out. That was until she had arrived.

Emerald met ocean blue and onyx and felt a blush creep up on her face. "A-Ano... I think I can come back! S-S-Sorry for interrupting!" Sakura quickly apologized before slamming the door close. Once the door was closed, she leaned back against the door and finally breathed again. "Oh my god... Shikamaru was right?!"

 **End of Drabble Number One**


	2. I'm Married to a Pervert

**Naruko:** Welcome back everyone! Wow, I really didn't see this story gaining so many likes and favorites this quick

 **Kei-Kei Yuki:** Oi, why you doing my job? The author talks first.

 **Naruko:** Not this time, I'm running this show now.

 **Kei-kei Yuki:** Yeah, I think not.

 **Beta:** Haikha

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **I'm Married to a Pervert**

Dark onyx eyes took in the preppy little blonde woman who stood in his-their-kitchen. Swinging her hips while she hum an unfamiliar tune. Packing his bento box filled with the food she had prepared the night before. By now he had finished eating his breakfast, eyes keeping track of the clock on the wall. Not wanting to be running late for work, as he walked up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulders.

"Naru."

"No"

"Naru-"

"No, and here." Naruko broke out of her husband's hold as she turned around, thrusting a blue smoothie travel container in his hands.

"Here. It's filled with raw spinach, apples and pears, with a bit lime juice, cold green tea and a bit of honey." She reached up on her tiptoes, as he bent down at little so her lips could reach his, but instead of a sweet kiss to his lips she simply gave him a plain little peck on the cheek.

"Alright honey, have a fun day at work~!" She beamed a cheery smile at him, ignoring the frown on his handsome face that almost made it seem as if he was pouting.

"Naru-"

"Tonight, teme!" Exclaimed the red faced fed up blonde. "I'll do it tonight! Gosh! Is that the only thing on your mind ya big pervert?!" Sasuke did nothing but smirk making his way out the door, but not before stealing a kiss from his wife, who complained but actually foresaw him doing such a thing.

It wasn't until Naruko was about to make her way to work, after getting off the phone with Hinata, that she caught sight of the bento box she had prepared for Sasuke lying on the counter.

"That damn teme. He's been really forgetful this week." Naruko sighed. Walking over to the counter to pick up the bento box that she would have to deliver to him.

* * *

Once again emerald met ocean blue, ignoring the two other people standing in the receptionist area. One wearing a bored facial expression on his face while staring over at the blonde, while the other was openly staring with an open mouth and disbelieving expression on his face. "Ah, it's you! Hello, ... I never quite got your name." The blonde smiled while greeting Sakura.

"I-It's Sakura, and you are?"

"Hehehe, as if you don't already know! I'm none other Naruko! Uchiha Naruko. I'm here to deliver to my husband his lunch he left at home. Can you tell him I'm here? I hope I'm not interrupting any business meeting or important work he's doing?" Naruko wondered out loud, feeling a little nervous, while Sakura got in touch with her boss, letting him known who just arrive.

"Send her in," He replied as the woman, Naruko was her name, smiled and made her way into his office, closing the door after her.

"I really want to hear what they talk about. I mean.. _.she's_ his wife?!" Kaiba exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"I certainly didn't see her as being his type, but I guess I was flat out wrong," said Shikamaru, ignoring the tingle of curiosity that also wanted to hear an actual conversation between the couple. Sasuke was a stoic and cold man and he couldn't see the other one being married to such a bright and friendly individual.

"Trust me. After the last time I walked in on them, I wouldn't do it." Advised Sakura.

"What happened the last time you walked in on them?" asked Kaiba. Sakura kept her mouth shut, yet her cheeks were the same color as her hair.

"Apparently she walked in on Uchiha-san making out with his wife." spoke up Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?!" Sakura glared at the man, who merely just shrugged his shoulders, while Kaiba began cracking up laughing, before returning his gaze back to the door as if it held some type of secret treasure inside.

"I really want to in listen in on what they possibly could be talking about. I mean..I'm still in shock that he was married to a woman and not a man. I always assumed he was gay." Sakura shook her head at her male co-workers when she saw Shikamaru nodding his head in agreement.

"Their business is neither of your concerns, so get your lazy butts back to work." ordered the woman, shooting the two a glare.

"Yes, ma'am." The two returned back down the hall to their workplace while Sakura returned her eyes back to her computer screen. Meanwhile, inside her boss' office, Mrs. Uchiha was struggling to remove herself from her husband's possessive steel embrace. "Teme...stop! We're in your office!" argued the blushing blonde.

"And...?" Sasuke delicately lifted an eyebrow at her statement before continuing to shower his wife's neck with kisses.

"Do you want poor Sakura-chan to come in here and witness what she had to last time?" asked Naruko, hearing Sasuke scoff.

"Don't worry, I locked the door this time. Plus if she did then I would've fired her."

"Teme!"

"I'm just playing, but you know... I've always had this fantasy of me having hot sex with my wife while in my office." Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear as Naruko felt her knees go weak, heat surfacing down south but remaining strong against his advances.

"No. Not this time. Plus you're not the only one who has to run a business. I have to get to the cafe. See ya later tonight teme." Naruko gave her husband a long sweet kiss before exiting out of his office. Seeing her leave, Sasuke sighed before suddenly he smirked as he went back over the words she had said not a minute ago.

"She said 'not this time'. Hmm, well I certainly can't wait for that time to quickly arrive." Sasuke walked back over to his desk placed inside his spacious office. Which was quite the luxury, having its own table and chairs, just in case he may have some private and important business meeting that needed to take place in his office. Having its own lounging area with two comfortable sofas and an extra table resting in the middle. The wall behind his desk was a bookshelf with large window to his left. All in all, Sasuke really loved his office and especially the naughty idea of who he would love to do in his office.

* * *

Walking through the door of the small cafe that she owned, Naruko saw there was a nice crowd inside. Hanabi, her best-friend's little sister was at a table taking orders. Followed by her play brother Konohamaru who was also taking orders, when she made eye contact with Hinata who was standing behind the counter, loading a tray of decorative individual slices of cakes into the display. "Naru-chan you look so tired. Did that pest of an Uchiha do something to you?" asked her gentle and concerned best-friend.

Naruko had learned a long time ago to not be caught off guard that her best-friend, despite her sweet and endearing personality, could still hold so much hostility towards her husband. Seeing how the affection was shared between the two. "I'm fine, but I really did marry a pervert Hina-chan." Naruko confessed.

"Does this mean a divorce?" Chibi Naruko had to sweatdrop at the big, shining stars and look of hopefulness that her best-friend was so openly showcasing.

"No Hina-chan. No."

Hinata pouted adorably.

* * *

Sasuke patiently waited for the elevator to bring him to the top floor of the building he lived in with Naruko. Getting off when the elevator bell rung and making his way inside. The condo held a guest bedroom, along with a master bedroom, a large spacious living room, a beautiful dining room area, three bathrooms, and a kitchen. Not to forget a large balcony which gave the greatest view overlooking the city.

Sasuke saw that Naruko was lying on the couch, not surprise to see her watching the food channel. Walking around the couch, he picked her up before making his way to their bedroom.

"Sasuke-"

"You promised me tonight." He quickly cut her off.

"Yep, I'm definitely married to a pervert." Naruko couldn't help but say.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank-you." He smirked.

"Sarcastic sexy bastard." Naruko halfheartedly grumbled.

 **End of Drabble Number Two**


	3. Seven Years Ago

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hi, everyone~! I'm back and I have done a poll that I would love you all to vote on. Just go to my profile and you should see it at the top.

 **Naruko:** Enjoy the new chapter~!

 **Beta:** Haikha

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Seven Years Ago**

"Wait a sec! You're telling me that fine piece of ass of a CEO that is your boss...that _she_ is his wife?!" muttered a tall and beautiful woman, the fitted designer casual dress she was wearing showed off her slim figure shaped for a model. The salad she was eating was halfway finished, sipping on her strawberry mango bubble tea.

Sitting across from the platinum blonde was Sakura, who had decided to take her best-friend to the cafe that she had been visiting a lot lately. Taking a huge liking to their popular strawberry parfait and light delicious sandwiches and salad. The chicken salad she had ordered was already finished and she was now eating her beloved strawberry parfait.

Upon entering the small and cozy cafe with a warm and light-hearted atmosphere having a nice crowd inside. Sakura was surprised to meet her boss' wife and to find out that she was one of the owners of the cafe with her best-friend who she introduced as the co-owner once she had recognized Sakura.

"Keep your voice down... It's not that surprising. I mean a shocker yeah, but...I really do have to wonder how the two got together now that I'm thinking about it?" Sakura gave an amusing expression when she was brought back by the one who was on her mind. When she walked up to their table overhearing parts of their conversation.

"Well he certainly left me with no choice after stalking me and constantly asking me to go out with him during our first year of high school until I finally accepted and said yes." said the blonde, casually taking a seat next beside a startled Sakura.

"W-Wait you mean Uchiha-san...?" Sakura began when she saw her boss' wife nodding her head.

"Yep. I bet not a lot of people can see the so called cool, sophisticated, extremely sexy, and cold bastard that is my husband, chasing after some girl who doesn't even seem to match up with him." She crossed her leg, wiping her hands down her blue half apron.

"Naru-chan you forgot _'desperately.'_ I mean everytime I turned around, Uchiha-san, who I wish would drop dead this very moment, would somehow be trying to get your attention before asking you out again. If there is one thing I can give him credit for it is determination and stubbornness." The woman who they were informed was named Hinata took a seat next to Naruko. Both Sakura and Ino were caught off guard, like most people with the dark haired woman who despite her at first glance sweet and shy demeanor, openly showed her antipathy for her best-friend's husband.

"Hina-chan you will never like my husband, will you?" Naruko knew it was a silly question as this had been going on since the two first met in highschool.

"No. Why do you think I held a sign saying: "Do Not Marry This Man" at your wedding?" inquired Hinata.

"Hinata you were my maid-of-honor." stated Naruko

"Your point?" Hinata tilted her head cutely to the left. "I wanted you to marry Neji-niisama but we all can't get what we wished for." Hinata expressed in displeasure.

"So how exactly did he ask you out?" Ino was the one who asked, forgetting that the one whose business she was trying to pry in was her best-friend's boss-wife.

"Ino!" Sakura lightly chastised.

"It's okay! Let's see..." Naruko began reminiscing down memory lane...

 **Seven Years Ago...**

It was three weeks after school had just begun. She remembered receiving a love letter in her locker, telling her where to meet which was by the large sakura that wasn't that far off from the school building and it was there that it had happened. "Go out with me." Were the direct and straightforward words that escaped from a sixteen-year-old Sasuke, cornering Naruko to the tree who in return gave him a blank expression.

Now to most girls, this would have seemed like a dream come true. Having the most handsome guy in school to send you a love letter, later asking you out by the beautiful sakura trees as sakura petals rain down on the two. Creating the perfect cliche shoujo scene that one would read from a manga. There was just one problem. Naruko was no shoujo manga heroine and she sure in hell was not about to give him some cliche reply.

"Hell no ya bastard." Naruko told him her honest feelings, but yet instead of accepting her rejecting, her so-called male heroin was no cliche one. No, this jerk has the balls to smirk at her reply as if he foresaw this coming. Gently taking hold of her chin, tilting her head up as he leans his face in close.

"I refuse to accept your answer."

"If there was one other thing my mom taught me other than cooking it was kneeing a guy right in his balls. Should I try this on you?"

"I will have you accept me."

"So the answer is yes." Naruko then harshly shoved her knee where the sun don't shine and Sasuke went down with groan holding his precious jewels. While Naruko walked back to class whistling a tune, wanting to never think about the confession again. Believing the Uchiha had learned his lesson and got the point her no meant no. When his large fanclub which consisted of a majority of the girls who attended the same highschool as the two found out who their precious Sasuke-kun confessed to she cursed his entire existence and wanted him dead.

To make the matters worse it seemed her point did not get through to him as the next day after that he cornered her in the hall and said. "You know Uchiha's do not give up easily. One way or another I will have you accept me. Like the old saying goes, what an Uchiha wants, he gets. And I will have you Uzumaki Naruko." He vowed.

"Well, I think it's about time someone proves that saying wrongs. I don't like you Uchiha and I never will."

"We'll see about that.."

Naruko was really starting to hate that confident and arrogant smirk he seems to always wear as if he knew he would win this battle.

 **End of Flashback**

"I guess he proved that stupid saying right, but he had work to get me. And boy did I hate those annoying possessive fangirls of his. They were like cockroaches. Using every opportunity they could to beat me down and I do mean that literally." said Naruko, a frown began to show on Hinata face.

"W-Were they really that bad?" Sakura had to ask, seeing first hand at the office just how delusional and possessives some of the girls she worked with and sometimes the actresses which sign under agency acted towards the man.

"They are one of the reasons I decided to keep my hair short." Naruko ran her fingers through her short blonde locks.

...

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun you _bitch_." The leader of the group who had ambushed her behind the school slapped her harshly across the cheek. Her sharp nail scratches her skin deep, drawing forth blood. Naruko glared at the group of girls which consisted of all grades. They were all cowards who were too afraid to take her own one-on-one so they decided to group up and in order to take her down. Naruko was a good fighter but even she couldn't take on at least seven hell-bent girls on her own.

"Cowards! That bastard doesn't even belong to you yet you act as if you own him. No wonder he hates you all-" Naruko was once again slapped harshly across her face. Unable to defend herself as she was tied up. The beating she had received when they jumped her had weakened her.

"What do you know about him _trash_! You don't even measure up to Sasuke-kun. Do you not know just how famous and wealthy the Uchiha family is? They stand at the top of this world and you, you're at the bottom. And I think it's time someone teaches you that lesson." The girl smirked cruelly as a sharp pair of scissor were placed in her hands before walking up to Naruko who had a sense of dread of what was about to happen to her

Up to this day, Naruko could still vividly remember their cruel wicked laughter as they cut uneven parts of her once long blonde hair. Mocking her by saying...

"The only reason Sasuke-kun likes you is that he likes girls with long hair. Let's see if he still likes you once he sees your precious long hair short instead." Laughed the girl as Naruko could only watch her once long blonde locks that she grew out in order to be just like her beautiful mother who she idolized fell to the ground around her. She told herself she would not cry. To cry right now would make it seem that they had won over her. She would not give them that type of satisfaction. So she openly glared at them.

"So what you gotta say now?" Taunted the leader of the group, Naruko's once long waist length hair now barely even touching her shoulders. Making it easier to mistake her for her a boy. Naruko wanted for them to go straight to hell but someone made their epic arrival just then so she was unable to do so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruko had to admit, looking into those livid eyes that were burning a bright crimson, even she felt scared for dear life and it wasn't even aimed at her.

"S-Sasuke-kun...w-we were just getting rid of the trash! It was only for your sake! She is beneath you. She can't even measure up to your grace and wealth! She's nothing but a commoner-" All while the girl ranted, trying to make her case, the dark haired teen stormed over to the blonde, untying her before lifting her up effortlessly in his strong arms. The ringleader of the fanclub was left scared speechless and unable to finish her statement when those cold withering ruby eyes directed themselves straight at her and said:

"The only trash I see around here is you. Who I like is none of your damn business. So stay out of it. If I see you come near either me or her again, I will make you regret ever being born." Sasuke threatened the girls who were trembling, standing far away from the furious teen who walked away with the blonde in his arms.

While taking her to the infirmary, Naruko heard Sasuke say. "I'm sorry for all of this." The genuine expression of pure guilt written on his face pulled at the strings of Naruko's heart. Reaching a hand to cup his left cheek, she looked deeply into his eyes. "This is not your fault. It's those crazy fangirls of yours who are to blame. Not you. Besides, hair...Hair can grow back.." Naruko melancholy reaches a hand to her current short, unruly, and spiky locks.

Reaching the infirmary they saw that the nurse was out so Sasuke sat her down on the bed and began tending to her wounds himself. Nothing was said between the two as Sasuke tended her wounds. Sasuke had a mixture of emotions swimming around his head as he tended to her wounds. He felt anger, hate, and guilt. Reaching a hand out, he cupped her left cheek, gently turning her face towards his.

"Even with short hair, you're still beautiful... As a matter of fact, I think short hair makes suits you better. Allowing a better look of those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes of yours..." Naruko vowed right then and there that until the day she died, she would never admit that in that moment, that small genuine smile from the handsome raven haired teen made her heart skip a beat. It would take months for her to realize it was in that moment that she began falling for him.

 **End of Drabble Number Three**


	4. Her Smile

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** After two years of the ending of Naruto and finally letting myself cry over SasuSaku becoming canon. Tired of hating this couple everytime I see a picture of it. I have decided to accept it and I feel much better now. Though that doesn't mean I will ever stop loving SasuNaru, no matter which form one may take!

 **Naruko:** Here is chapter four ladies and gentlemen!

 **Beta By:** Haikha

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Her Smile**

It was another day at Susanoo's Entertainments and Sakura was currently in her boss' office after going over the young batch of recruits their agency was thinking of hiring. When at the conclusion of their discussion Sakura felt herself halt at the door, hands on the door knob. Debating if she should or should not go through with asking the question that had been on her mind since two weeks ago when she met her boss spouse at her cafe when she explained how Sasuke first asked her out. Though now there was something else she badly wanted to know and she would only find her answer from her boss.

"Haruno-san is there something wrong?" calmly asked Sasuke when he saw that Sakura was still in the room with a hesitant expression on her face.

"Uchiha-san is it okay for me to ask a personal question?" asked Sakura. While on the outside she held a neutral expression of composure, on the inside however, she was wrecking ball of nervousness. This became even worse when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, before sighing, relaxing back in his chair and giving her a pointed stare.

"Depending on how personal, but go ahead and ask me." He allowed her to continue on ahead with asking her question.

Taking a deep breath Sakura opened her mouth and asked. "What exactly attracted you to Mrs. Uchiha-san?" It was the question that had been on her mind for the duration of the past two weeks and she called for answers. She knew it wasn't professional to pry into her boss' personal life, but she couldn't help herself. The curiosity was simply too great to ignore. To Sasuke's credit, he remained tranquil and composed before looking at the silver wedding band on his left hand and Sakura almost fainted at the soft hint of a smile that had appeared on the man's handsome face, before quickly disappearing.

"Since you are so curious about your boss' love-life, I'll tell you." Sakura was honestly surprised that the man even agreed to answer her question or even gave her question a second thought or (and thank god) did not fire her right away. He wasn't called cold and heartless for no reason at the agency. There once was a person who sent one of their top actors to the wrong location of a big movie film he was starring in and Sasuke fired him the following day. Let's just say no one dared to make such a mistake ever again.

"Smile." He closed his eyes and uttered bluntly.

"S-Smile sir?" Sakura delicately lifted a pink eyebrow, not getting what her boss was hinting at.

"It was her smile that attracted me to her," Sasuke said so that Sakura could understand as his mind began rolling back to his years in Junior High.

* * *

 **Flashback-Junior High**

Sasuke at first was unaware of Naruko's existence until that Tuesday evening in the school hallway, where he stumbled up upon her protecting a fellow schoolmate of theirs who was a girl with long dark hair and large pearly white eyes. It was Naruko who was protecting a much quieter and meek Hinata from a few of their upperclassmen who were shamelessly hitting on the poor defenseless and shy girl that she was back then.

"Get out of the way Blondie. You're not really our type." said one guy with black spiky hair, with two others behind him. All were dressed like your everyday stereotypical delinquent with dyed hair, piercings, rings on all fingers, and chains around their necks.

"Ne, Cutie-chan how bout we head straight to a motel for some _'fun'_ ?" Even Sasuke felt disgusted at the heavy sexual undertone that was hiding the guy's voice. Shamelessly ogling the girl's developing chest as she cowered and hid behind the blonde girl who had come to her rescue.

"You _fucking_ pigs." Sasuke heard the blonde muttered in a deadly cold voice, glaring lividly at the three upperclassmen who did not take too kindly to what she had called them.

"What was that you stupid b-" Sasuke was honestly caught by surprise when the little blonde girl with long pigtails, who based on appearance alone looked as harmless as a fly, sent one of the guys flying across the opposite side of the hall, where his face slammed into the wall from only one swift punch. This was repeated with the other two, leaving three unconscious bodies in the hallway while the tiny blonde dusted off her hands and turned to the cowering girl behind her.

"It's okay! Those jerks won't try such a thing again as long as I'm around. Hey, what's your name? I think you're in my class?" Sasuke saw the blonde begin to start up a conversation with the meek girl she'd just rescued, zoning out the remainder of their conversation as the girl animatedly began saying something else when Sasuke saw something that made him freeze and made the beat of his heart increase. It was a breathtaking beautiful smile that had overcome the girl's features. It was so bright and warm that Sasuke instantly thought of the sun at that moment before shaking his head, getting rid of such nonsensical thoughts and beginning to make his way to class, which surprisingly he shared with both the blonde and the girl she rescued.

During the course of the following three years of Junior High, Sasuke became intrigued with the blonde girl who was named Namikaze Naruko. Noticing that every time he spotted the blonde she was either saving someone from bullies or helping out others with their problem. No matter if they asked for her aid or not. This included outside of school as well, recalling the time when he was passing a playground and saw the blonde saving three little kids who she quickly befriended afterwards. Witnessing again that smile which caused everything around him to stand to halt and his heart to beat loudly in his chest. It was an unusual feeling and he did not understand it at the time.

Sasuke remembered coming home one evening and asking his brother about the weird feeling that always crept up on him every time he saw the Namikaze girl smile. His brother did nothing but smirk and poke his forehead with two fingers and said: "You'll understand it one day, but try not to take too long or you'll lose her." Sasuke did not understand a thing his brother had said and left to go do his homework.

Sasuke had his first experience of jealousy around their second year and it was on the day of Valentine's Day. Sasuke utterly loathed the stupid holiday. First off, Sasuke hated sweets. Second, he hated his fan-girls who kept offering him their homemade chocolates left and right. Not leaving him alone for a moment of peace or relaxation. So he was already in a foul mood before homeroom even had a chance to start, but it grew worse. It seemed every time he turned his head, there she went, wearing that bright blinding smile on her face while giving out chocolate to just about every person who she had helped in any type of way and in return considered them a friend.

Sasuke had underestimated just how many people she had helped out, but generally how most of them were _guys_. In the hallway, he saw her glomp an evil looking redhead and had the nerve to kiss his cheek before handing him some chocolate, missing how the redhead's cheeks became the same color as his hair before disappearing down the hallway. Sasuke was unaware that he was glaring so coldly that some of his fan girls were afraid to come near him to give over their homemade chocolates that were craftily put together. Then there was another time when she was in the Home Economics' classroom and Sasuke was about to pass by but paused in his steps when he saw what looked to be another girl kissing her cheek after she had gifted her some chocolates.

It wasn't until later on that he found out that **girl** was really a **boy** , Sasuke was feeling so angry that he coldly turned down the next girl who approached him and made her run off in tears. Trying to escape his obsessed fangirls, he saw the door that led to the rooftop adjusted, so he lightly pressed it open only for his eyes to land on the site of that damn upperclassman that was the older cousin of that Hyuuga girl that follow the blonde like a lost puppy. Had his hands cupping her cheeks and giving Naruko a kiss to her forehead, making her cheeks blush scarlet with an adorable surprised expression on her face. Sasuke turned back around and walked down the stairs, unaware that his glare was so intense that not only were the students avoiding him but so was the teacher as those onyx eyes had bled crimson red.

But what opened his eyes and made him realize the feelings that he sustained for a certain loud, annoying, and over generous and kind Namikaze girl was when he was buying a certain collection of movies that he did not want others finding out only to smack right into the blonde pigtailed girl. His movies and hers colliding and melding together when they fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going next time." Sasuke rudely chastised the person who he knocked into.

"Sorry, but you don't have to be a jackass about it." came the snappy reply of a voice he was too familiar with and made eye contact with the girl he had been observing since last year.

Sasuke knew it might sound silly, but it felt as if it was the meeting between the sun and moon. Even though he'd been observing the Namikaze girl, never once did he have an actual conversation with the blonde. Though meeting her up close he became cognizant of just how short she really was and how she had one of the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes he had ever seen on a person. A frown on her facial expression, she reached down to retrieve one of her movies and he copied her actions only for both to pick up the wrong movie.

"Hey, I think this is yours-Wait a sec. I know this movie! My mom loves this one! It's a tragic romance movie about a kitsune demon who sacrificed herself for the tengu god she loved. Mom's watched this over a hundred times, but... why do you have it...?" Sasuke quickly reached a hand out and snatched the movie from out of the girl's hands. Head turned the opposite way so she couldn't see his cheeks flushing an embarrassing shade of pink.

Looking down at the stack of movies that now lied on the ground around them, Naruko knew which movies were hers but the others on the ground obviously didn't belong to her. Naruko didn't really watch romance movies judging by all this titles and pictures which were the cover, directing her eyes back over to the boy across from her. His head was still facing the opposite way from her and she could see the tip of his ears flush a deep pink.

 _'He's embarrassed.'_ Naruko concluded and couldn't help the next word that escaped her mouth. "Cute. Though you really shouldn't be embarrassed about your taste in movies. People can like whatever they want to like. It's their own free choice. Besides, some romance movies are pretty good and I believe this movie is one of them. I've never watched it but by the way, my mom raves about it, so I'd say it's pretty good. So don't be so shy about it." The girl smiled and his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

Sasuke was now looking down at the girl who was staring at the movie cover in her hand and he knew this girl was unlike any other girl he had ever encountered. Most who approached him were only after him for two things. The first being his wealth, since not only his father was the chief of police, but he also had an uncle who owned one of the highest ranked law firms in the city and his mother who once used to be a talented world-class actress, now owned her own a talent agency which was moving far up the ladder of being famous and well-known to the world. The second and most obvious was his looks, the girls at school and even sometimes older women tended to find him 'attractive' or 'handsome'. Sasuke couldn't give a rat's ass about his looks and the attraction of girls and women.

Instead of making fun of him or trying to suck up to him, which he had experienced both before, she just encouraged him to embrace his love for romance movies. One of Sasuke's biggest secrets that he wished to take to the grave. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke loved romance movies. Blame his mother who used to make him come on set with her whenever she was shooting either one of her romance dramas series or movies when no one could watch him.

Sasuke found himself captivated by the role she played as the lead actress starring as the love interest. Not only was it the acting that had captivated him but the storyline itself, when it was written by someone with talent, that reached out to him. That made him want to experience a love so strong and beautiful that nothing on earth could tear them apart despite the troubles they may experience, but through it all, they will always have each other. Sasuke was reminded of these thoughts when he stared at the girl who said something else to him before picking up her movies and leaving.

It was when Sasuke couldn't get that blue eyed blonde girl, from out of his mind throughout that night that he admitted to himself that he was attracted to Namikaze Naruko. Third-year soon approached and the two had never approached each other again. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but he was a little shy of approaching the girl. He had no clue on how to approach her and did not know what to say. Sasuke even upgraded his observing skills and was founded out by the Hyuuga who's first name was Hinata, who called him out on being a stalker and that he should stay away from _her_ Naruko. Sasuke did not like the possessive look in that girl's creepy pupil-less eyes nor the implications of her words.

This was the first meeting between Sasuke and Hinata although Naruko was unaware. They both knew without having to say anything that they did not like each other and would never like each other. Sasuke almost became a broken-hearted man when one day he was observing (Not stalking, Hyuuga) Naruko one day, who was out walking around town with the upperclassman Hyuuga who had graduated Junior High last year. Watching the two, mostly glaring at the tall gentleman at her side, it seemed as if the two were on a date. Sasuke felt the green eyed monster crept up on him each time interacted, noticing how close the Hyuuga stayed at her side, how kind he was acting towards her, and even moving a string of her hair to behind her ear.

The teen was unaware that the dark ominous aura that was leaking out from him was scaring both adults and children. He never tore his eyes away from them, not even when the Hyuuga confessed his feeling for her. Sasuke felt as if a knife had stabbed him in the chest. It was painful and even more painful when Naruko held an expression as if she was contemplating saying yes. Sasuke honestly wanted to run over there and punch that ridiculously long haired Hyuuga in the face, but then he would only be making a scene. Though the idea was very tempting when finally, Naruko gave the Hyuuga a soft smile and turned him down in the nicest way ever possible.

Sasuke was relieved as he almost lost the girl who he finally admitted he was attracted towards. Though this situation made him realized that it was time for him to stop observing Namikaze Naruko. For three years he only said nothing but a mere one sentence to the girl and that was all. And just now he almost lost her to someone else. Being reminded of the words Itachi once told him as back then Sasuke did not understand what his older brother meant, but now he did. Graduation soon came and Sasuke found out that he and Naruko would be going to the same high-school. You see Sasuke had a plan and he would follow through and achieved it. Starting high-school Sasuke was going to ask out Namikaze Naruko and she would accept him.

He could already see their life plan out with them dating throughout high school, after high-school attend university, married and have three children or more. Sasuke kinda like the idea of having a big family and could definitely see Naruko having that same thought. Yep, it was easy. Someone should've told Sasuke that it was not going to be easy, but in the end, he finally achieved what he sought after.

* * *

 **End of Flashback-Junior High**

"Awww, that was so sweet Uchiha-san." Sakura felt touched after hearing the man tell his story, though she could tell there was some part that he left out, to hear how it was his wife's smile that attracted him to her. Of how he observed her for three years before finally having the courage of asking her out. It was sweet, cute even, though a little creepy with him sorta stalking her towards their third-years, she felt very touched.

Though still surprised that the man would even confess all of this to her. "If I didn't tell you. Then you were probably gonna go ask my wife, who would then keep me up all night wanting to know the same thing and I'm not really in the mood for that." Sasuke answered honestly feeling tired just thinking about it.

"How?"

"It was written plainly on your face. Now get back to work." Sasuke ordered, returning his eyes back to the computer desktop screen in his office. Putting back on her professional mask, Sakura bowed before exiting his office. Five minutes later Sasuke heard his phone ring and saw Naruko's picture on the screen, smiling a little before picking up the phone to talk with his lovely wife who had a smile that made him fall for her in the first place.

 **End of Drabble Number Four**

* * *

Okay, so we all know Sasuke birthday is in this month and I wanted to dedicate the next chapter to him. So anyone got any smutty/naughty ideas on what Naruko should give Sasuke for a birthday present. It be fluffy and cute as well without the smut if you want it too. Just let me know if you have some ideas on what should Naruko give or do for Sasuke on his birthday.


	5. Birthday Present

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** First off let me just say, Happy Birthday Sasuke~! Yes, people, I'm back! I've also finally watched (really I skimmed through it) the Boruto Movie. I'm not watching _The Last_ , as you'll be trying to kill me then. Also, there not a lot of smut in this chapter, seeing how I was rushing in hope to get this uploaded for Sasuke birthday, so I'm sorry if it not what must of you were expecting.

 **Naruko:** Happy Birthday, teme~! Here's your present!

 **Beta By:** Haikha

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Birthday Present**

Peering out the open door of his office, Sasuke couldn't help but have his eyes glued to that tempting perky and perfectly round rump held high in the air as the woman stooped over her desk, writing something down on a sheet paper, her other hand busy holding the phone to her ear. She tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ear, smiling, before hanging up the phone. Standing up straight on her feet, he saw how the outfit she wore today outlined every single one of her curves: a short sleeve white button down blouse framing that slim waistline, a front slit black pencil skirt that hugged those gorgeous wide hips and lovely rear that his hands were just itching to reach out and grope, squeeze, and other lewd thoughts that would be considered inappropriate at the office. Though he was surprised at seeing her in heels, which was something she despaired, always complaining when she was coerced into wearing them.

After standing up straight on her feet, she made her way into his office and greeted him with a little smile and bowed. "Uchiha-sama." Just hearing how she addressed him with such authority and grace of well-trained professional is a bit of a turn on for Sasuke. Noticing the red-framed glasses that she sometimes wore were placed on her face today. _'Cute. It does make me want to ravish her.'_ Sasuke was like a predator eyeing his prey as he unconsciously licked his bottom lip, eyes glued to the seductress that was standing in his office.

"You have an appointment scheduled at 3:30 this afternoon with director Aoi Yuki and don't forget that- Uchiha-sama what do you think you're doing?" The woman was so busying looking down at the tablet that was in her hands, that she didn't notice when the man arose from out of his seat at his desk and made his way over to her. Feeling his large hands gripping the slender curves of her waist, his height practically towering over her, when suddenly he pulled her forward and pressed her smaller frame tightly against his much muscular and a larger one. Her nose buried against the double breasted suit jacket, that was made by some luxury high-end brand that she couldn't pronounce. Too busy taking in the alluring smell of the cologne he was wearing, before directing her up at him.

"Can a man hold his wife-No, I mean assistant?" Sasuke peered down at those mischievous cerulean blue eyes, not missing that sneaky little smile that had appeared on her face before disappearing just as quickly as it had reappeared. She pushed him away from her, pushing up her glasses, placing back on the mask of a trained professional and personal assistant as she addressed him with a stern look.

"Uchiha-sama I have no idea what you are talking about, but I must get back to work." She said with a small bow before walking back out the door of his office, but not before enchanting him by swaying her hips in such a way that it made him groan in the inside. Feeling the growing desire of gripping those enticing curves, throwing her lithe figure on the sofa in his office, before having his wicked way with her until she was left crying in utter passion and pleasure.

The image that Sasuke came up in his mind was not helping him at all, judging by the bulge that was starting to show itself in the tent of his pants, before pushing such thoughts away. Making his way to his desk, picking up a pen, signing and going over some papers that sat on his desk as Sasuke tried to keep his lewd thoughts under control. Meanwhile, Naruko went over Sasuke's schedule for today, and she smirked at seeing that her plan that Sakura helped her with was progressing just as she hoped.

...

 **Flashback-Two Weeks Ago**

"Um, Mrs. Uchiha-san... For what reason did you call me here? I-I mean I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm just slightly curious." Sakura sat at Naruko's cafe with the blonde sitting across from her, who began lightly scratching at her whisker marked left cheek, looking sheepish about something.

"Well, that's because I need your help with something." confessed Naruko. Now, this got Sakura intrigued, wondering what this woman could possibly need her help with?

"And please, just call me Naruko! The formality feels a little weird to me. You see the teme's birthday is coming up soon and I want to do something extra for him. Something he's been wanting for the longest." Thinking about what month they were in, Sakura realized that her boss' birthday was a mere two weeks away. Also thinking how sweet it was of her boss's wife to want to do something special for him. Something that had the woman blushing like a crushing school-girl, to Sakura's amusement.

"What is this something special?" asked the pinkette, taking a sip of the strawberry and kiwi smoothie that she had ordered.

"Role-Play Office Sex."

Sakura almost choked at the blunt, plainly perverted answer she had received. Nowhere near the romantic gestures that she was thinking of. Naruko looked concernedly over the woman who was softly patting at her chest. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

"I-I'm okay. I was just a little caught off guard there for a moment. So is this... something Uchiha-san always wanted?" inquired Sakura.

"Yep, that teme's been wanting it for the longest, but... you know.. I sorta felt a little... Just a little nervous about it. Due to the fears of someone walking in on us while in a 'certain' position or hearing us through the door since Sasuke says I'm a loud screamer-"

"Okay! I think I see your point." Sakura's face was beginning to match the shade of her hair, getting the point Naruko was talking about. "What do you need me here for?"

"Cause I need to become _'you'_ if I want this plan to work. If I succeed I'll reward you with a month of free strawberry parfaits and try to talk Sasuke into letting you have a two months vacation with pay."

"Make it three and you have yourself a deal Mrs-No, I mean Naruko." Both women smiled before reaching across the table, shaking on the deal that was made.

 **End of Flashback**

...

Naruko tried not to frown as she was forced to watch this damn woman flirt with her husband. They were at a nice trendy restaurant where Sasuke was scheduled to meet with the director who was producing a new upcoming movie. Upon meeting the director, who turned out to be a woman, Naruko had to accept that she was beautiful. The woman had smooth pale skin, dressed in a fashionable dress that showed off her hourglass figure, long straight midnight blue tresses ran down her back. Sitting across from Sasuke who was the perfect image of a gorgeous and rich man. Naruko wasn't surprised when she overheard some of the people inside mistaking the two to be a couple.

That, however, did not imply that she was any less angry, watching how that woman tried to show off her long bare legs, trying to flash a little cleavage in _'her'_ husband's face. Naruko felt her temper rising when that woman had the boldness to reach over and run her fingers through Sasuke's silky long bangs that framed his perfect and beautiful face, that she unconsciously reached out and gripped the woman's wrist, causing violet eyes to turn onto her.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Replacing the seductive smile from before was a frown aimed directly at Naruko.

"Never touch what is mine." Naruto ground out in a voice so cold and possessive the woman got a bit frightened, but wasn't about to back off just yet.

"Oh my, is this your assistant Uchiha-san? I think you might need to hire a new one as this one does not know her place. It seems she has a delusional and possessive issue, don't you agree?" The woman directed her eyes back up at Sasuke whose face held no emotion as before when she was flirting with him.

"No, I think you should keep your hands off someone who doesn't belong to you. If you haven't noticed this man is perfectly married." Naruko had wanted to add: To me. But didn't want to break out of character.

The woman smiled like a conniving snake and Naruko hated snakes with a vengeance. "So? What his precious little wife doesn't know won't harm her. Besides, very few people have ever met her, so I heard. So by my guess, she must not be something very special. While I can become something very special to him in a _various_ type of ways, particularly the sexual type." Something in Naruko just about cracked as Sasuke caught her hand in mid swing from slapping the woman, suddenly standing up from out of his seat.

"Our deal is over."

"But Sasuke-kun-" Sasuke silently held up a finger to her face, those onyx were simmering with silent rage, as Naruko stood up as well. Though her cerulean blue eyes were now a molting deep shade of crimson with a diamond shaped pupil, making her appear like a vicious kitsune.

"You're nothing but a low-rank director who has never produced a successful movie in her life. The only way you got where you are now is by sleeping with other men. Both married and single which proves how lowly you must think of yourself. You... Disgust me." Sasuke's words sent the last blow that crushed the strong-willed woman to the brink of tears, walking out of the restaurant, releasing Naruko's wrist and entwining her small fingers with his as they walked back to the car.

...

After that failed meeting with Aoi Yuki the two headed back to the office. Naruko said nothing, proceeding with her task, but with a little less seduction than last time. A little while later, Sasuke made an announcement that everyone was allowed to leave work early today and once his floor was clear, lifted Naruko out of her chair and carried her into his office, locking the door after him.

"Teme! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Naruko when Sasuke rudely dropped her down on the soft cushioned couch in his office. Peering down at her with eyes of lust as he started taking off his jacket and untying his suit tie.

"You broke out of character dobe and for your information..." His tie soon followed his jacket with hitting the floor, some of his bangs falling into his face gave him more of a sex appeal. "I'm about to ravish my assistant. Since after all, I am hers _._ " That devilish smirk did nothing but turn her on even more.

"You're right. You.. Are mine." In a flash, Sasuke did not know how it happened but he was not complaining. Instead of Naruko who was the one lying with her back to the couch, it was him with the blonde straddling him. "Ne, Sasuke, do I please you?" The sultry voice Naruko was using was making Sasuke's desire for her burn fiercely, especially when she reached for his hands, bringing them to cup her breasts that were shielded behind the dress shirt and bra she was wearing. Sasuke was very tempted to rip it off of her.

"Yes, you definitely please me." Sasuke marveled at the soft flesh that each hand was cupping, noticing the adorable blush that painted Naruko's cheeks each time he lightly squeezed one of her large mounds. Naruko's hands began undoing the buttons of his shirt while he continued fondling her breasts.

"Do I please you sexually?" Once his shirt was unbuttoned and pushed down to his elbows, Naruko gazed down at the ripped and gorgeous pale six pack that stood in her face before glancing at those strong, lean, muscular biceps.

"Your mouth is watering dobe."

"You're beautiful."

Sasuke blushed at hearing such a sincere statement from the woman, though it was a bit unusual, seeing how it's usually the man who calls the woman beautiful. He removed one of his hands from her breast, took hold of her chin and brought her lips against his were a battle of dominance issued. His tongue fighting against hers, though she soon lost that battle, moaning into the passionate kiss. Their hands running up and down each other's body as they were devouring each other. Feeling Naruko's hands running through his soft ebony locks, while his hands reached out and groped the prize that had been teasing him since this morning, hands strongly squeezing the large mass of soft flesh. Punishing it by issuing forth a slap to the left cheek that made Naruko moan loudly into the kiss.

Once her shirt was fully unbuttoned, showing the sexy lace bra she wore, he snuggled his face against her large bosom, loving her smell, her warmth, the softness of her skin against his face. Her skirt was practically hitched up to her waist, their hips were grinding against each other. Sending a soft kiss right in the valley of her bosom, onyx gazed into cerulean blue. "You're gorgeous. You are the only woman that I'll ever love, want, and need." promised Sasuke.

The sweet little giggle that was issued from Naruko was like sweet music to his ears. "Thank-you, but I will not be the only girl that you'll ever love." Naruko kissed his left cheek.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke began feeling slightly upset, thinking Naruko didn't trust him enough to not cheat on her. As if he would ever do such a thing, seeing how his heart only belonged to the woman who he married and entrusted his heart with and gained hers in return.

"Stupid teme. You'll understand one day when they're playing around the house calling you, _'Papa.'_ " Despite all his intelligence, it took close to twenty seconds for Sasuke to understand Naruko's words and when he did, he felt a surge of uncontrollable emotions bubbling from within him. Locking Naruko in his steel embrace, ravishing her with twice the force than before, hearing Naruko say, "Happy Early Birthday, teme." Feeling his hands unclasping her bra from the front, so her breast was bare in his face.

Sasuke felt his mouth thirst to have a bright pink erect teat in his mouth, "I love you, Uchiha Naruko." Sasuke murmured, before placing his mouth around that cute little nub that was begging for his attention. Finally able to indulge in his long awaited office fantasy that included his darling wife writhing and crying from the sweet pleasure he was about to put her through. Naruko could definitely please him sexually, he could assure Aoi Yuki of that.

...

On the official day of Sasuke's birthday, the birthday boy woke up and felt let down when he didn't see his wife lying in his arms. After showering, he made his way to the kitchen where he heard the sizzling of a pan that sat on the stove, but nothing could prepare him for the heavenly sight that greeted him. Sasuke had to pinch himself to make certain that he was indeed not dreaming and that this was all true.

"Happy Birthday, teme~! Breakfast is ready~!" Naruko greeted him with a sunny smile, ignoring how he was frozen where he stood like a cold block of ice.

"What? Do you not like your gift?" Oh, Sasuke absolutely adored this special gift which was his beautiful little wife, dressed in nothing. And he meant nothing, but a frilly orange cutesy apron. It was in that moment that Sasuke saw a vision of a handful of blue-eyed, dark and blonde haired future Uchiha's running around a beautiful home. That was all before he pounced on his adorable sexy wife, whom he was inclined to keep locked inside the condo for the entire day. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke loved his wife and future-mother-of-his-children, Uchiha Naruko.

* * *

 **Omake:** Sasuke was relaxing on the sofa when Naruko arrived with a plain rectangular brown looking box in her hands. "Here Hinata said it's her late Happy Birthday gift to you." Naruko handed the box over to him, as Sasuke barely regarded the box. Removing the lid and scoffing at what he saw was inside.

"Again, really? This is beginning to become a tradition." Peering inside the box, Naruko couldn't help but sweatdrop when she recognized the divorce papers that were inside. "Hina-chan." Naruko sighed. Before Sasuke and she got married Hinata used to send him a voodoo doll of himself stuffed with sharp pins as a birthday present, but ever since they got married, she'd started sending divorce papers with a cute little smiley sticker plastered on the left upper corner instead.

"That bitch." Sasuke muttered seethingly, pulling out a picture that was of her older cousin Neji, except he was not wearing a shirt, brown long locks were undone from its usual ponytail, eyes not facing the direction of the camera, implying it was probably not taken with his permission or notice. Sasuke turned the picture to its back and saw written there it said: This is what she should've married, not a perverted, stalker, jerk like you. Happy Birthday~! Que Smiley face at the end.

"I'm going to **kill** her."

"How and where did she take that picture?!"

 **End of Drabble Number Five**


	6. The Trip to the Beach

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone! I'm back!

 **Naruko:** Took you long enough slowpoke.

 **Kei-Kei Yuki:** Naru don't start before, I allow Sasuke to pick you up, lock you in a bedroom, with no way out.

 **Naruko:** Your cruel woman, you know that right?

 **Kei-Kei Yuki:** I think of it as a compliment.

 **Beta By:** Haikha

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **The Trip to the Beach**

Uchiha Sasuke was sleeping contently, arms wrapped around the slender curves of his wife's waist, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck. Being CEO of a huge agency, Sasuke barely ever had the chance to sleep in, but today he had that opportunity since it was his day off. Wanting to do nothing more than the same steaming activities he was doing to his wife from late night all the way up until early dawn. He softly kissed her shoulders, planting soft gentle kisses up her neck. Feeling her stir awake in his arms, twisting around before he was meet with a pair of mischievous blue sleepy eyes greeting him. "Morning ya horny, teme." She groggily replied, reaching a hand out to cup the left side his face.

"Morning." He simply greeted, when she raised up and looked to see what time it was and threw the blankets off of her. Wrestling herself away from Sasuke's possessive embrace before her feet were able to touch the floor. Standing straight on her feet, stretching her arms above her head before walking over to the window and drawing back the navy blue curtains. Letting the morning light illuminated the room as Sasuke groaned, pulling the covers over his head to block the annoying sunlight from waking him up.

"Rise and shine teme! Today is a new day and we have plans!" excitedly announced Naruko. Hearing this, Sasuke pulled down the covers a little. Peering his eyes over at Naruko who was simply dressed in a yellow t-shirt with cutesy orange bold writing on the front and a pair of light orange panties.

"Hmm, is that so..." replied Sasuke. Seeing where her husband's eyes were directed towards, Naruko flushed red and forced down her shirt.

"Teme not that! Did you forget the plans we have for today?" Sasuke directed his gaze up at Naruko, perplexed at her question.

"What are you talking about?" Knowing that he would be unable to go back to sleep anytime soon, Sasuke sat up, allowing the blanket to fall down to his waist. Revealing those mouth-watering pale toned abs and muscular upper body as he lazily gazed over at his wife.

"Sasuke..." Naruko suddenly pulled out a calendar from nowhere, pointed towards today's date which had a red circle marked over it.

"We promised we'd go to the beach today!" Naruko reminded him as Sasuke had a flashback of three weeks ago when Naruko was discussing plans of about going to the beach. Sasuke barely paying her any mind, going over some last minute paperwork had heedlessly agreed with her plans.

 _'Damn it. I did agree to it.'_ Sasuke mentally facepalmed at his own recklessness of agreeing with Naruko's plans. Knowing once she got the okay from him, there was no way to change her mind. No matter how hard he fought against her or tried to change her mind.

"Today is going to be a long day." muttered Sasuke once Naruko was out of the room, getting himself out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. Mentally preparing himself for the hectic day ahead of him.

* * *

Once the two arrived at the beach, Sasuke mentally thanked whatever god that was above for there not being as many people as he anticipated. Feeling the nice and refreshing breeze of the wind brush his bangs from out of his face. Dressed casually for once in some dark cargo shorts and a simple polo shirt, walking side by side next to his wife who was sporting an orange bikini top, some ripped jean shorts and a pair of his Gucci sunglasses placed on top of her head. The later deciding that she wanted some ice-cream when she saw a vendor selling some when they bumped into two unlikely people.

"Hinata?!"

"Naru-chan?!"

"B-Boss?!"

"Hn"

After claiming a seat next to the simple ice-cream vendor, Sasuke barely paid any mind to the brunette whose name he remembered to be Inuzuka Kiba as it seemed he wasn't the only who had today off. Too busy with his traditional glaring contest with Hinata that they had whenever they saw each other. When they first met each other briefly in Junior High, they did not like each other. In high-school, they did not like each other. When he became married to Naruko, Hinata's dislike of him grew exponentially. It was a known fact that they were never going to like each other. Though one thing they held in common was their care, concern, and affection when it came to Naruko. It's what brought them together and distanced them all at the same time.

"D-Do they always act this way?" Kiba nervously asked Naruko, feeling the electricity of their intense hate from where he sat next to Hinata. Never before seeing this side of the sweet and gentle girl he had been seeing for the past two weeks.

"Yep." Naruko answered, face blank. "Some things simply would never change between those two, but other than that." Naruko gave Kiba a critical stare that made him feel uncomfortable with the way she was analyzing him head-to-toe.

"So you're the secret boyfriend she has been seeing for the past two weeks and didn't want to tell me about. Well, you seem fun, friendly, and even got a set of killer great abs. So I give you points for that!" Naruko gave Kiba a thumbs up, a wink, and a grin.

"Ursuratonkachi." Naruko ears twitched when she heard Sasuke call her by that familiar nickname whenever she had greatly annoyed him or unconsciously angered him in some type of way. Ready to flip Sasuke off in his face when she saw the ravenette was glaring over at a shirtless Kiba for some reason, confusing her.

"Sasuke, why are you glaring at Kiba? He's done nothing wrong." Naruko cluelessly asked as the brown-haired man withered under his boss' intense gaze, hiding behind Hinata, whose dark gaze transformed into a deceitful smirk.

"Maa... Is Sasuke-kun perhaps _jealous?_ " Sasuke twitched at the mocking tone that Hinata had aimed at him. "Sasuke-kun how _childish_ of you." He twitched again. "Are you still a _kindergartener_ who doesn't know how to share his toys?" He twitched a third time. "How _shameful_ of you Sasuke-kun." Annoyance rising, he twitched a fourth time. "Just because Naruko is attracted to a man with a better build than your slightly more _feminine_ one-"

"Die!" Sasuke snapped and had to be restrained by Naruko while Hinata cackled like a stereotypical ojou-sama in his face. Kiba wanted to know what happened to the graceful, kind, gentle girl who his heart raced fast for when he spotted her one Tuesday evening, after getting off of work and walking into the cafe he had been hearing about from one of his co-workers at the agency. Walking inside, only to spot the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before in his life and for the first time felt somewhat fluster and nervous, like a school-boy, as he tried to ask her out. That woman had an air of grace to her, a smile as sweet and lovely as flowers, reminding him of one of those princesses that people read in fairy-tale stories.

This person, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of that girl who he had encountered two weeks ago and began dating. Kiba quickly came to the conclusion that this person had to be an evil clone of some kind. Or maybe an evil twin or an alien who arrived and replaced his girlfriend? The more the brunette contemplated on it, the more his theories kept becoming crazier than the last one, stepping further away from the fabrics of reality.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at Hinata when he felt something soft and pudgy hugging his left leg, obsidian eyes stared down at the same time as the other three adults and saw someone familiar hugging his leg like a cute koala bear. Obsidian met twinkling, large, dark chocolate eyes, blinking innocently up at him, before the most adorable smile soon broke across the chibi face, exclaiming happily. "S'uke!" Holding out her small little arms for him to pick her up.

"Hikari?!" exclaimed Naruko. "Wait a sec... If you're here, then that means...?" Naruko began looking around the beach while Sasuke, forgetting about Hinata temporarily, let a small rare smile appear on his face as lean down to pick up the adorable five-year-old who greatly resembled her mother with her light brown tan complexion and large chocolate eyes, though she had her father's silver hair. Short silver locks were currently styled in mini little pigtails, dressed in adorable purple and blue one-piece swimsuit with ruffle trimming the top and bottom.

Shortly after picking the little girl up, they heard a familiar voice calling out the child name and were soon met with three familiar faces. Naruko running ahead of the group to hug her older sister-figure who used to babysit her all the time as a child, who return the sentiment. "So this is where our little Hikari-chan ran off to. No matter where we go, she always finds you Sasuke." Walking over was a tall, silver-haired, handsome man, who was in his early thirties yet didn't look a day over twenty-five. Smiling down at the happy little girl who was glad to be in Sasuke's arms.

"Hikari-chan Papa is beginning to think you love Sasuke more than Papa." The dad playfully tapped the little girl on the nose, not expecting her to answer back.

"Hi-chan luv S'uke! S'uke is Hi-chan favwoite!" The little girl happily declared not aware of the painful blow she dealt to her father, whose smile became a bit more restrained.

"Haha, is that so." His laugh was clearly fake, sending a seething glare over his daughter's head that was aimed directly at Sasuke. "Brat if you steal my precious bundle of joy away from me, I'll end you." Threatened the overprotective and highly dangerous dad who is a famous and highly sought after criminal defense lawyer who had put away many highly dangerous criminals behind bars. One could only think of how this dotting and overprotective father would react when one day his precious joy, the light of his world, brought home a boy when she got older.

"Kakashi, you're an idiot." Sasuke blanky answered earning a sweet giggle from Hikari-chan in his arms. "Papa baka! Papa baka!" She began chanting over and over again crushing her father's spirit even more than before.

"You're so uncool, stupid old-man." muttered a much younger voice, stepping up beside Kakashi was a clone ten-year-old version of himself, except with his mother's eyes, longer bangs that hung down the sides of his face and one down the center. Dressed in some dark blue swim trunk and a gray shirt that displayed one of those cartoon action heroes.

"Not only my precious Hi-chan, but Kaito-kun too. Why do my kids not like me?" The man, Kakashi wept in a dark corner while his oldest son and Sasuke stared at him wearing a poker-face expression, while Hikari-chan continued to clap in glee.

"Wait a second... He _is_ Hatake Kakashi! _The_ Hatake Kakashi?" Kiba furiously whispered over to Hinata who had by now returned to normal. Nodding her head, smiling up at the incredulous facial expression the brunette was making as he pointed over to man in question.

"Yes, that person is Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's number one criminal defense lawyer. The man who has put away yuzuka lords and other highly known and dangerous criminals behind bars where they belong. The man who rarely ever loses a case and was known as Japan #3 most sought-after bachelor before he got engaged and married, starting his own family. Yep, that's definitely him." Kiba could only sweat-drop at all the unnecessary details Hinata added before dumbly nodding his head.

"Never thought I'd get to see him in person. Family included. You barely hear anything that centers around his private life and family." said Kiba, before sensing his boss' wife heading back over to the group, but with someone else standing at her side. The woman sighed, staring over at the dark cloud hanging above the silver-haired man who was crouched down in the sand. The woman was of average height having a light brown tan complexion, dark chocolate eyes and long straight brown locks that ran down her shoulders, reaching around her mid-back. The left side was tucked behind her left ear while the other side hung down freely, bits of it getting into her face when a small gust of wind blew.

She was wearing a blue two-piece bikini set with a sheer blue towel tied around her waist. Kiba had to do a double-take when after the woman said something to Kakashi, he jumped straight to his feet and hugged her. Staring at her smiling face with utter and complete...love? Kiba was sorta getting a deja vu feeling and began putting the pieces together. "Wait... So you're telling me... Wife?" Kiba looked expectantly over at Hinata.

The kind woman continued wearing a smile on her face and simply nodded her head before replying. "Yep! Umino Iruka, an elementary school-teacher and Kakashi wife. Those are their two children by the way." Hinata pointed at the boy who was scowling at his father who was hugging his mother and making her blush by whispering something in her ear, before pointing over to the cute, happy, and energetic five-year-old little girl both Sasuke and Naruko were now playing within the water.

"You know... I think they'll make cool parents one day in the future." Kiba found himself saying as he stared at the slight smile that Sasuke was wearing, watching the little girl in her pink float. Her smile was almost contagious and super adorable as she playfully splashed water on Naruko, both of them laughing happily before they teamed up and started splashing water on Sasuke. It was little weird watching the man who at work always wore a stern and cold expression as he ordered his employees around. Known as heartless and ruthless by those who worked under him at the agency as the man accepted no mistake, barely ever gave a person a second chance and was a freaking perfectionist. Looking so carefree and relaxed as he let himself get splashed with water, even freaking smiling a little. Kiba glanced up at the sky for a second to make sure it wasn't falling.

Though he was entirely unaware that when he had said this, Hinata's expression turned to dark furious at the thought of that damn Uchiha getting her precious Naru-chan pregnant. To calm and peaceful when she started thinking about how the baby will hopefully come out looking like Naruko, which then changed to her squealing happily to the thought of a mini baby Naru calling her auntie. After some time had passed, the women were now playing with the children, throwing around a large red beach ball while the men watched.

"So Sasuke, when are you planning on starting your own little family with Naru-chan?" asked Kakashi, ignoring Kiba on his right who almost choked on his nice cool and refreshing cola he was drinking. Kakashi smirk in amusement when saw how the younger man cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink at the question of starting a family with Naruko.

"When the time is appropriate, we'll start. Were are in no rush." After getting himself under control, Sasuke calmly and straightforwardly answered Kakashi.

"Hmm, is that so... I think heard from Minato-sensei of how Kushina and Mikoto have been meeting up and speaking of how they wish to have grandchildren soon." Sasuke was already somewhat aware of that fact. Having spoken to his mother recently when she somehow brought that up in the conversation. Sasuke told her the same thing he told Kakashi. Though now that the situation was brought up for the second time, there was a yearning in him that wished to start a family with Naruko, thought this was one of those situations that both of them will need to sit down and discuss before going any further.

In the middle of their game, the women asked the men to go and bring back some juice for both them and children, though when the men returned, they were welcomed with a very uncanny sight. Little Kaito was holding the red beach ball, standing by his baby sister's side as they watched the debacle that was happening a few feet in front of them. "How dare you approach three women and two children, using such disrespecting langue?! Where is your phone? I'm calling your mother right this instant! Did she not teach you any manners? Children these days just do not know how to show respect to those older and wiser than them." Kakashi saw his wife pinching down hard on one of the three teenage boys' ears, yelling into his ears, phone in hand while searching through his contacts with her free hand.

"The great Uzumaki strikes again! Man haven't used that one since Sasuke first asked me out." Naruko began dusting off her hands with a proud grin. Having just kneed the boy who was coming onto to her a bit too forcefully. Sasuke was feeling quite proud of his wife and felt no pity for the boy who had it coming for flirting with her. She was his and nobody else had the rights to touch or even flirt with her. If so they'll have to deal with either her or him and neither options were pleasing and brought forth a lot of pain.

Kiba was having mixed emotions, knowing someone had flirted with his girl had gotten him riled up and angry, though looking at the scene before him... began fearing for the kid life. "Oh, so who gave you the rights to call me beautiful? As if I didn't see your lecherous eyes pointed directly at my chest. Tch, _disgusting_ waste of trash." Hinata went from a stereotypical ojou-sama to a highly dominating ojou-sama who ruled with an iron-fisted. Her pearly white eyes were cold, narrowed, and emotionless as she stared down at the boy, who was down on his knees begging and crying for forgiveness, while Hinata stared at him like he was an insect beneath her foot.

"Scary. Women are scary," replied Kaito who learned a very valuable life lesson that day. Hikari just smiled before breaking out into clapping her hands.

* * *

"Well despite how much fun this day has been, it seems we better begin heading home." said Kakashi. The sun was beginning to set and a sleepy Hikari was in her father's arms trying to stay awake though she was cutely failing.

"Nooo! Hi-chan want to stay with S'uke mowe!" Whined the sleepy girl, head resting on her father's shoulder who began glaring at Sasuke, who pointedly ignored the man.

"Don't worry Hi-chan. I'll make grumpy Sasuke come and visit you soon, okay?" Naruko stood close by to Hikari, whose face was turned towards the direction Naruko was standing and a smile bloomed across her face. "Kay!" She exclaimed happily before in the next second falling straight to sleep.

"She so adorable~! Hi-chan makes every woman want to have a daughter as cute as she." declared Naruko, softly poking one of those soft chubby tan cheeks, missing the deep shade of red that overcame Sasuke face when he thought of Naruko holding a little girl who greatly resembled her, both greeting him as he walked through the door from another busy and hard day at work. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the adorableness of the image that he was having a hard time fighting off the blush that spread across his cheeks until he heard the annoying voice of Hinata whispered close by his ear.

"Hopefully the little girl will come out like her pure and beautiful mother and not like her perverted and stalker father, right Kiba-kun?" Hinata smiled up the brunette whose arm she was holding, having a hard time deciding on how to answer that particular question.

"As long you do not influence her, my daughter will come out perfect." retorted Sasuke, once again electricity clashed between the two as they began glaring at each other once again. Kiba looked up towards the sky once again to make sure it wasn't indeed falling. Soon Hinata and Kiba departed from the group, Naruko wishing the two well before it became time for the Hatake family to take their leave.

Naruko was ruffling Kaito's hair, the ten-year was scowling up at his older-sister/aunt figure who was teasing him on how he always seemed grumpy and scowling at others. Saying how his attitude reminded her a lot of Sasuke to which Iruka agreed. The two women soon began talking about something else while Kakashi hung back, holding a sleeping Hikari, standing next to Sasuke.

"I think you two will make wonderful parents whenever you two decided to have children one day." Sincerely said Kakashi. Sasuke refused to show how much he appreciated the other's words. Keeping his eyes on Naruko who finished up talking to Iruka and was now walking back over to him. The Uchiha couple soon said goodbye to the Hatake family, when Naruko turned to her husband.

"Did Kakashi say something weird to you while I was talking to Iruka?" Naruko asked him once it was just the two of them.

"No, we were just talking about life and work-related stuff. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, your eyes held a different shine to them. Almost as if you were extremely happy with whatever he said to you." She answered as the two began walking along the shore of the beach, staring out into the ocean. Naruko reached forth and clasped her hand with Sasuke, before intertwining their fingers.

"I guess I was happy with what he said."

 **End of Drabble Number Five**


	7. Family Dinner Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm late but I'm back~! ;)

 **Beta By:** Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Family Dinner Part.1**

Away from her desk, Sakura was heading over to deliver some to flies to Shikamaru when the evaluator dinged before opening and to reveal the person who stepped out. Her appearance drew the attention of both the men and women on the top floor. Cerulean blue eyes lit up when she made eye contact with the pinkette standing before her, walking over to the taller woman and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

Sakura let out a pained sound, reminded that despite Naruko's somewhat petite build, she was by no means weak. The blonde pulled back to beamed a smile up at Sakura. "Ohayo! Sakura-chan! It's been awhile since I last saw you. You know, we should really meet up sometime when I'm free."

Emerald eyes began looking Naruko up and down, taking in her new appearance that caused a lot of men to gawk their eyes at the smaller woman. The blonde was all dressed up. This so out of character that Sakura couldn't help but be confused. "Naruko?"

"Mm? Who else would I be?" The blonde tilted her head to the side in a somewhat cute fashion. "Oh, how do you think I look by the way? I want to hear a woman's opinion before Sasuke and I head out." Naruko asked with a hand resting on her right hip. Sakura saw that the blonde was wearing a sexy, yet cute long sleeve black romper. There was a slight touch of mascara applied to the eyes, enhancing those deep beautiful blue eyes of hers, luscious plump lips glossed in red lipstick. On her feet were a pair of red Jimmy Choo wedges that Sakura realized were the same pair she been dying to have after seeing her best friend modeling them on the cover of a Paris fashion magazine. Her short golden blonde locks were tousled and in more disarray than usual, giving her more of a feisty appeal.

"You look stunning, Naruko, but what is the occasion?" Sakura found herself asking, before shooting a sharp warning glare in the direction of the men who were shamelessly ogling their boss' wife. They instantly went back to work not wanting to deal with the fearsome pinkette's hot-temper.

"Sasuke and I are meeting up with our families tonight for dinner," Naruko replied. Just then Sasuke made his way out of his office, his suit jacket draped over his left arm, eyes instantly recognizing Naruko and Sakura. But once the blonde sensed his presence, she directed her eyes in his direction.

"Yo! Are you ready to go?" Naruko asked, either unaware or ignoring the way those onyx eyes were secretly ogling her. The left corner of his lips lifted upward, a smirk on his face before he made his way over to the blonde.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered and headed inside the elevator. Naruko was about to trail after him when she suddenly felt tired and almost tripped on thin air. She would have landed on the floor had Sasuke not caught her in time. "Naruko, are feeling okay?" Obsidian dark orbs glanced worriedly at the woman in his arms. Naruko gave him a sheepish grin before regaining her strength to stand back on her feet.

"I'm fine! Just been feeling a little tired lately. It's nothing to be concerned about, Sasuke." Naruko regained her footing and smiled more brightly at her husband, but Sasuke was having a hard time believing her. He had asked the same question this morning when she was in the bathroom throwing up. But whenever he asked this exact same question, he received the exact same reply. The blonde would insist that she was okay, but Sasuke could feel in his gut that something was wrong. For now, however, he would let the matter rest. They were running late.

"We will discuss this later, but for now we're running late..." said Sasuke, arms guiding his wife in a steady, supportive grip into the elevator.

"You really have to stop worrying sometimes," muttered Naruko before adding. "Oh, by the way, we have picked up my parents. Their car suddenly down!" Naruko didn't notice how Sasuke's shoulders stiffened at the thought of sitting in the same car as his father-in-law. The man bore a grudge against him ever since he first started dating Naruko. While Sasuke was dreading his upcoming doom, Naruko turned around and waved Sakura goodbye.

"Bye Sakura-chan~! I'm serious about meeting up one day!" Naruko called out topinkette, who smiled and wished the lovely couple well before getting back to work.

* * *

After leaving the agency, the couple was inside the car, driving in the direction of Naruko's parent's house. Sasuke stopped before a red-light when he opened his mouth to question the monthly family dinners. "I sometimes wonder why are we even still doing these family-get-togethers." His feet pressed lightly on the gas when the light turned green, mentally calculating that it would be twenty more minutes until they reached their destination.

"Cheer up, Sasuke. A little family bonding never hurts. Besides, it will be good to show them how well our married life is going. I bet my dad just can't _wait_ to see you again." Naruko always found it amusing how anxious Sasuke tended to get around her father, breaking out his perfectionist, cold, and aloof mask.

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, dobe. You know your father dislikes me for _'tainting'_ his precious sunshine." Sasuke remarked, taking a left turn when Naruko snickered.

"Don't worry about my Dad. He's just overprotective at times. But he really is a gentle and nice person overall. Dad could never harm anybody." Sasuke scoffed at Naruko's words. She obviously didn't know her father all that well. Soon, the drive reached its end and Sasuke parked the car outside a nice two-story home surrounded by a red fence. Naruko excitedly opened the door, excited to see her family. Sasuke was having the opposite feeling, but nevertheless, he followed Naruko to the front door of her parents' home. After ringing the doorbell, the front door was soon open.

"Naru-chan!"

"Mama!" Naruko exclaimed, hugging the beautiful, long, red-haired woman. The older woman was dressed in a long spaghetti strap, green dress that had a split in the front. She still had slippers on her feet and was clearly in the middle of putting on a pair of earrings. Sasuke could admit that despite the woman's age, she could still pass for a twenty-five-year-old, just like his own mother, who still retained her youthful appearance. After getting to know his mother-in-law, there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruko inherited her mother's brash, reckless, and loud personality.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been awhile since I last saw you. Come on in, you two, and take a seat. We just need a moment." Kushina dragged the two into the house. Sasuke followed her suggestion comfortably. He didn't have any problems with Kushina, who seemed perfectly fine with having him as a son-in-law, even encouraging their relationship with his own mother and brother when he first began dating Naruko.

Once indoors, they were dragged towards the direction of the living room. There, waiting for them, was a tall handsome blond man named Minato. Naruko eagerly rushed towards him. "Papa!" She hugged the man and he gave her a serene smile, his azure blue eyes and vibrant golden blonde hair matching with hers. The man chuckled as he returned his daughter hug and ruffled her hair. She pouted at the taller blonde as he removed his hand from her.

"It's been awhile since I last saw, my little Naru-chan. How's life been? Is Sasuke-kun treating you well?" asked the man, smile still in place. His eyes moved towards Sasuke, secretly swearing death if the dark-haired male had done something wrong against his daughter.

"Naruko, can you come upstairs and help me with my earrings?" Kushina yelled from the second floor. Naruko yelled her affirmative reply and walked up, leaving Sasuke alone with Minato. The raven mentally sighed. Sasuke sat on the couch, Minato in a chair, and silence came to the room as the two kept as far away from each other as possible. As it drew on, the silence started to make Sasuke uncomfortable. Knowing that despite that calm, gentle, and composed mask the blonde man wore, behind it was a lethal and ruthless father who had no problems making him suffer if he harmed any of his family in any way.

"So, Sasuke-kun, I heard that things have been going well between you and Naruko. It brings joy to me to know that you are treating her well." Minato's smile was as charming as ever.

"Of course. I never wished to harm Naruko and only want to bring her happiness." Sasuke politely answered only to be cut off when those cerulean blue eyes glowered at him threateningly.

"That good to hear as I wouldn't want you to forget about your promise to me." The words triggered Sasuke's memory and he thought back to the promise that the man never lets him forget by bringing it up every time they saw each other.

 **Flashback**

The night before the wedding day was filled with excitement and anxiety running high. It was particularly high for Sasuke. The groom was called out by Naruko's father, who seemed to desire a man-to-man talk with him before his daughter walks down the aisle. "Listen hear Sasuke-kun. I don't like you and I don't believe I will ever like you." Minato told him upfront and blunt which Sasuke was already aware of the fact.

"I recall you made that pretty clear to me the first time we meet." Sasuke still clearly remember the day he meets Naruko parents for the first time since they started dating. The man, despite his warm and gentle smile, was a downright frightful and threatening person once his wife and daughter were out the room. The threats that came out of the man's mouth were all highly illegal and terrifying things that made Sasuke unable to sleep that night.

"I am glad you remember, but that is not the reason why I call you here today. You see Sasuke-kun, Naruko is Kushina and I only child. Our sweet little girl. Who despite her troublesome ways that she obtained from her mother, always try to help other people. She is selfless and always happy. She is the light of our world. What I am saying, that despite my feelings toward you, I can trust you with our daughter. So Sasuke-kun, I want you to promise me that you will never hurt our little girl in any way. Can you promise me that?" Minato asked sincerely, placing his trust in the young man who he would be giving his daughter away to tomorrow.

"Honestly Minato-san I do not wish to lie to you as there will be times where we will argue and disagree with each other, but we will get through them together as husband and wife. I will never purposely hurt your daughter as she means the world to me. That I can guarantee you." Sasuke words were the honest truth that Minato soon accepted.

"Alright, but remember, if you cross the line I won't be the only one you'll have to face. Kushina is a thousand times more protective and scarier than me."

"I understand."

 **End of Flashback**

"Glad to hear you still remember. Kushina and Naruko should come down shortly, so let's just wait patiently for them." Minato relaxed more into his chair, knowing his point had been made.

…

Meanwhile, upstairs, Naruko was talking to her mother as she struggled with an earring when she suddenly rushed towards the toilet and started throwing up. Kushina frowned as she watched her daughter leave abruptly. She followed the small blonde to the bathroom and stood by the door, taking in the sight of Naruko holding her hair up as the let out sickly sounds. Kushina narrowed her eyes, letting her deductions take the wheel. There was, however, one possibility that crossed the mother's mind that made her curious.

"Naruko, how long have you been throwing up?" Kushina asked in a concerned voice. Naruko stood up and got in front of the sink, rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash.

"It just started this week, but it could just be me coming down with something. It's weird, I hardly ever get sick." Naruko answered, recalling that the number of times had she ever gotten sick in her life was merely twice. Though both times were caused by her own recklessness instead of natural causes. It confused her, just how could she have gotten sick this time around?

"Hmm, are there any other symptoms?" Kushina inquired, a glint of deep interest and concern in her violet eyes.

"I've been feeling tired lately, but that's probably due to work," Naruko responded, remembering how, in these last couple of days, she had been feeling extremely tired at random times of the day and had recently been throwing up in the morning. Naruko thought that she may have eaten something bad and caught a stomach virus.

"Is that so...Naruko is your period late by any chances?" Kushina bit her lip, holding herself back for subtlety's sake as she got a clearer idea about what could be amiss with her daughter.

"Yeah, but that's just the way it is sometimes. Why are you asking me all these questions, Mom? Do you know what's wrong with me?" Naruko turned around to ask the redheaded woman, only to see her fighting back a grin as she reached out and gently clasped her daughter's hand.

"Naru, sweetie...I think you might be pregnant." Kushina told her in a nice soothing voice, yet Naruko was frozen in shock after letting her mother's words slowly sink into her head.

"P-P-Pregnant?!" exclaimed the young wife.

"Now I said 'think,' it could be something else, but my maternal instincts are telling me that you are most definitely pregnant. You should consider a pregnancy test before taking my word for it though." Naruko's mother encouraged her. The blonde nodded dumbly in acknowledgment, the startling revelation that there might be another life growing inside her womb overwhelming. Her hands hesitantly reaching down to place her palms against her stomach and felt this sudden maternal instinct overcome her.

"I...I might be a mom..."

 **End of Drabble Number Seven**


	8. Family Dinner Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter of Meet ~! There will be one yaoi pairing in this story, though they will only have minor appearances, but I couldn't help myself and just had to put them in here. Thanks to reading, FanofBellaandEdward fanfics, I adore this pair! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Family Dinner Part.2**

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, ladies and gentlemen! We wouldn't want to keep Mikoto and the others waiting for us." Walking down the stairs were both Kushina and Naruko, entering the living room where Sasuke and Minato sat in silence. Upon seeing Naruko, Sasuke instantly sensed that something was off with the blonde. Catching how the look in her eyes was different than from when she first left to assist her mother, had him wondering what could have induced such a change but did not have time to ponder on such thoughts after looking at how far behind schedule they were running.

Once out of the house and loaded up into the black Mercedes-Benz parked out front, the family hit the road. Minato, sitting beside Kushina in the back seat, noticed how the woman was fighting back an all-knowing grin that made him curious about what she could be giddy about. Leaning over to her ear, he whispered, "Is there something you're keeping from me, darling wife?" Kushina looked at her husband, wearing a grin that could put the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ to shame.

"Maa, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, dear. Just give it some time, you'll find out soon. Just try not to faint, okay?" She patted his knee as Minato didn't know whether to feel excited or scared at the obvious secret Kushina was keeping from him. It was thirty minutes later when they pulled up to a trendy upscale and nice french restaurant. Once inside, the four were escorted to a reserved area that they always rented out whenever they had their family dinners.

"You're fifteen minutes late," replied a stern voice.

Ah, Fugaku, Sasuke's father and ex-chief of the Konohagakure Police Department before that role was passed over to one of Sasuke's cousins. Since Naruko first met the man, the total number of times she saw him smile was twice. The first time was when Sasuke finally stood up for himself and told his father straight up that he was his own person and not in his older brother's shadow. The second time, well who wasn't in tears, when the man held his first grandchild who was recently born into the world. The smile on his face and the tears in his eyes was something Naruko would never be able to forget.

Especially since after Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, the one who his father placed all his hopes and dreams onto, announced that he was gay and had a lover, which caused their father-and-son-relationship to become tense and estranged. Becoming worse, when the two almost got into a loud argument when Itachi announced that him and his lover Deidara had decided to have a child through surrogacy.

It was a very tense and struggling time between father and son, but peace and light were finally shed on the situation by the birth of a sweet and darling little girl, who was now five-years-old. It was all thanks to her birth that Fugaku somewhat changed into a better person than he was before, accepting both of his sons for who they were which in return provided a better relationship between the three.

"Hi!" Speaking of the little miracle worker, who inherited all of her father's physical traits, long black hair, onyx eyes, and porcelain skin. Yep, this baby girl was definitely an Uchiha by all rights. Then again, it was Itachi's sperm that was artificially inseminated in the womb of a close friend of theirs, who was kind and generous enough to carry a child for them.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Naruko couldn't stop herself from rushing forward and hugging the adorable little girl tightly against her chest while her father and Sasuke took a seat, along with her mother who instantly began chatting with Sasuke's mom.

"What are you trying to do? Squeeze the life out of her, un!?" chastised Deidara, causing Naruko to sit the little girl back down in her seat, only to have her throw her arms around Deidara's neck and began hugging him.

"Oh, I've missed you, DeiDei!"

"I can't breathe, un!"

When Naruko had first met Deidara, she had mistaken the blonde for a woman, something which he was definitely not pleased with, though the situation was later quickly cleared up and they got along exceptionally well with each other, due to their similar personalities. Many people sometimes mistook the brothers for marrying twins. Though once people found out that both Naruko and Deidara were in fact not twins, it became really obvious that the Uchiha brothers had a type. Though if you brought this up to either of them, they would flat out deny such accusations and be left stupidly unaware of it.

After befriending Deidara, Naruko found out that the blonde was a notorious clay artist, who was known for creating _exploding_ clay models that captured the attention of the public and made him the famous man that he is today. Deidara's personality was weird, added with his unhealthy obsession for exploding art, it was a wonder at how such a person caught the attention of Uchiha Itachi, who was more of a stick in the mud than his younger brother Sasuke, but that was a story for another day.

After having their order taken and later having it delivered to the table, Tsukiko adorably began feeding her two fathers. "Here, Papa!" The person who she was feeding was Itachi who quietly bent down and accepted her kind gesture. He earned a large happy smile from Tsukiko, who repeated the same step but this time with Deidara. The others couldn't help but coo at such a cute scene.

"Tsu-chan is such a cute little girl. She makes me want to have a granddaughter of my own one day in the future. Who knows, it may be even sooner than I wish for," smiled Kushina as Naruko almost choked on her food, sending a quick glare at her mother, which was not missed by Sasuke, Minato, or Mikoto.

"Maa, I do enjoy the idea of having another cute grandchild to watch over. Right now I only have Tsukiko-chan to spoil. But I would love to spoil more," smiled Mikoto. Sasuke tried to ignore the jab his mother was throwing towards him. Thankfully he was saved when his father decided to ask him how the agency was going. While Sasuke talked with his father, Minato and Itachi throwing in few words here and there, Deidara was tending to Tsukiko, while Kushina and Mikoto were having a conversation.

Naruko was enjoying her meal until the smell of fish had her jumping from out of her seat and running towards the nearest bathroom. This caught everyone's attention and only made Sasuke mentally vow to take Naruko to doctor tomorrow, no matter how much she protested. Meanwhile, Mikoto suddenly had a hunch about what could be wrong with Naruko and when she looked at Kushina, she saw how the redhead was smiling and suddenly grew excited.

 _'I might just have another grandbaby after all,'_ giddily thought Mikoto.

When Naruko made it back to her seat, she looked tired and was holding her stomach. "Naruko, are you okay? This is more than just a cold. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor and that's final," Sasuke told her as Naruko just nodded her head agreeing. After having her parents and in-laws ask about her wellbeing, dinner continued on smoothly.

At the end of dinner, Sasuke carefully led Naruko to the car, while Kusina promised to call Mikoto later on tonight to discuss Naruko's situation. Later that night as Sasuke lied next to a sleeping Naruko, he worriedly watched over her, holding her smaller frame close to his own, hoping to God that what Naruko was going through was nothing serious.

* * *

Bright and early that next morning, the Uchiha couple was sitting in the doctor's office after Naruko took a couple of tests to determine her condition. Sitting beside her, Sasuke seemed cool and collected, but deep inside, he was the complete opposite. Soon the doctor returned, holding Naruko's medical results in his hands.

"Mrs. Uchiha, we have gone over your tests, and I think congratulations are in order," smiled the kind doctor as Sasuke felt confused while Naruko felt anxious, having a clue at what the doctor meant.

"Congratulation? What are you talking about?" questioned Sasuke.

"It seems that your wife is pregnant. Congratulations!" the doctor delivered the big news. Naruko took a glance over at her husband and saw that Sasuke was lost in a trance. Stunned and unable to believe the words he just heard, eyes directed themselves toward Naruko's stomach and uttered,

"P-Pregnant? S-She has our child in her stomach? _My_ Naruko is having our first baby." Sasuke sounded as if he was talking more to himself than to Naruko which was worrying her when she felt him grasp her hands all of sudden.

"S-Sasu...? Teme...?" she hesitantly called out to him when he caught her off guard with a beautiful smile and said,

"We're having a baby," he stated one last time. The last time Naruko saw so many emotions flash through those beautiful onyx eyes of his was on their wedding day when they were standing at the altar, pledging their vows.

Withholding back tears, Naruko smiled, tightly gripping Sasuke's hands. "Yep, we're having a baby, dattebayo!" After three years of being married, they were finally starting a family together.

 **End of Drabble Number Eight**


	9. After the Big News

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** If you guy has some ideas you would like to share, please let me know. So for right now, I'm back into the Naruto fandom, though I don't know how long it will last. So until then, I will be updating this story. Also, some chapters will contain time-skips, but all will be explained, so don't worry.

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **After the Big News**

Susanoo Entertainment was in utter chaos; all of the employees who currently worked there felt as if they were walking on eggshells, fearing for their lives. Everyone was extra focused on their task, too afraid of even think of screwing up. When Sakura stepped off the elevator, a Starbucks cinnamon dolce frappuccino in her hand, she was confused at why all her co-workers were running around, scared beyond reason as they attended to their jobs. Seeing Kiba about to pass her, she called out to him.

"Why is everyone acting so scared? Is Uchiha-san in a bad mood?" inquired Sakura.

"No! It's even worse! Today, everything was normal, until Uchiha-san walked in, but when he walked in... He was freaking smiling! Never in my three years since working here has that man, who is rumored to have a heart as cold as the devil, smiled! Freaking flowers could be seen blooming behind him. It was horrible, Sakura!" screeched a frightened Kiba.

"Smiling? Uchiha-san?" Now, this definitely caught Sakura's attention, though she was not acting as over-dramatic like the rest of her co-workers.

"Since this morning, it seems that our boss has been in a good mood. Though, I do not know the reason behind it. Everyone is on edge due to this sudden change in his mood, and honestly, I can't blame them," explained Shikamaru, standing beside Sakura. Sakura was still confused until she walked into her boss's office and finally understood the reason behind everyone's actions.

"Sakura, it's good to see you," greeted Sasuke, and even though his smile was gone, the bright happy aura he was emitting filled the room, and honestly it was scaring Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, are you okay? You... You seem different this morning." Sakura wanted to add, _'Like a completely different person,'_ but kept that to herself.

"It's just... My wife and I received some big news early this morning. At the doctor's office, it was announced that Naruko is pregnant with our child. I'm going to be a father." Cue the beautiful smile that petrified all his employees as Sakura dropped the file she was holding and let out a loud happy scream.

"Oh no, he got to her! I definitely can't screw up now." A scared Kiba ran off to his workspace, while Shikamaru shook his head at the paranoid brunette. He was aware that the scream they heard a few minutes ago signaled that there was some good news that their boss must've just told Sakura.

"Something good must've happened to Uchiha-san," muttered Shikamaru, before lazily going back to work. Meanwhile, Naruko had just arrived to work, when she announced the big news.

"Y-You're pregnant?! Wait? So I'm going to be a big brother!" excitedly yelled Konohamaru.

"Aww~! I bet they're going to be adorable~!" squealed Hanabi. Stepping forward, Hinata pulled her best-friend into a hug and said to her,

"I'm so happy for you, Naru-chan!" she congratulated the teary-eyed blonde. "Even though it's unfortunate that the child will have part of their father's blood, I'll still be the best aunt ever, since they're also part of you, who I love so much," smiled Hinata.

"So got any idea of what you're going to name the baby?" asked Hanabi, only to have Konohamaru butt in.

"Of course, Konohamaru Junior!" Konohamaru puffed out his chest and pointed to himself.

"Yeah, that is definitely not going to run smoothly with Sasuke nor me. So sorry, lil bro, but no." Naruko ruffled the pouting teen's head. "And no Hanabi-chan, I do not have any name for Baby-chan just yet. Oh! How about Ramen-chan!"

"No!" all three shouted, this time causing Naruko to pout.

* * *

By the time Sasuke made it home late that night, Naruko, like always, was sitting up, waiting for him. He saw the blonde laying on the couch watching T.V., though this time it was a Korean drama, as he began to undo his tie and take off his jacket. Eyes concentrated on his wife; Sasuke noted how Naruko seemed to be deeply into the show she was watching, seeing how she only took notice of him standing behind the couch when the show went to a commercial break.

"Welcome home, teme-darling~!" she greeted him with a large grin, watching him walk around the couch, lifting up her legs as he took a seat, placing her legs in his lap.

"You really do have small feet," he randomly blurted out, staring down at her feet, which made Naruko laugh.

"Really? We just found out that we're having a baby and the first thing I hear from you, after coming back from work, is that my feet are small? You can be very strange sometimes, Sasu-teme." Naruko didn't even mind when Sasuke began rubbing her legs, directing his eyes towards her stomach.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby. Have you told either of our parents?" he inquired, hands now massaging her ankles.

"No. I assumed that we were going to announce the news together to them," Naruko told him, reaching out to the coffee table to grab the bag of popcorn and began snacking on it.

"Hn, okay. Let's announce the news to them tomorrow. We must tell my brother as well." Sasuke began massaging Naruko's dainty feet, which he found cute, smirking when he heard her moan.

"I've been in the kitchen all day baking sweets, so thank you for the massage." She released a sigh of pure bliss at the massage he was giving her.

"You do know, after a while, you're going to have to go on maternity leave from work. I don't want you overworking yourself," Sasuke expressed his concern.

"Something is telling me you're going to go all Uchiha-Overprotective-Mode on me during the duration of my pregnancy." Naruko shot her eyes towards her husband, frowning.

"You're my wife, who I love very much, though you can be annoying sometimes." That last comment earned him a slight kick in his leg. "Despite that, you're still my hyperactive wife, who is now pregnant with our child. So, of course, I'm going to be overprotective when it comes to you and the baby." He shot her a loving look that made her smile.

"Aww, and people call you a cold-hearted jerk," she smiled at him, resisting the urge to pinch his cheek. "If only they could see this side of you."

"This side of me is only reserved for you and our child," Sasuke said to her, before lying down behind her, throwing his arm around her waist as they watched T.V. together.

 **End of Drabble Number Nine**


	10. Telling the Family

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is another quick update! Not gonna lie, a part of me want to do a chapter featuring a jealous Sasuke!

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Telling the Family**

Since Naruko's mother was already at Sasuke's parents' house spending the day with Mikoto, both Sasuke and Naruko decided to tell their parents the news at the Uchiha residence. Sitting them all down in the living room first, sharing an anxious look, the couple broke the news to their parents. "We're having a baby!" they announced which resulted in a loud squeal that came from both of their mothers who ambushed Naruko in a tight hug.

"My baby is going to be a mom! I'm going to be a grandmother!" shouted Kushina.

"Aww, I'm finally going to have my second grandchild! I'm so happy for you two," Mikoto congratulated them. After both mothers congratulated them, Sasuke glanced over at his stoic father who was stunned by the news, while Minato became petrified. Neither of two had yet to say anything when suddenly Sasuke was caught off guard when he saw a tear run down his father's face while Minato, on the other hand, burst out crying like a little girl.

 _'Disturbing,'_ sweatdropped the handsome Uchiha as both Naruko and Kushina went to go comfort Minato, while Mikoto patiently walked over to her husband and patted him on the back.

"My baby girl is going to be a mom? My little Naru-chan is going to be a mother? But it feels just like yesterday that I was taking her to the park!" wailed Minato, who had to be comforted by both his wife and daughter. Meanwhile, Fugaku finally snapped back into reality, walked over to his son, and patted him on the back.

"I'm happy for you, son. I know you will be a great father," his father sincerely said to him as Sasuke couldn't help but feel deeply touched by his words. The majority of his life, his father always expected him to be like Itachi, but after having both of his sons grow up and stand up to him, something in him change and it was for the better,

"Thank you," Sasuke said to him before both father and son saw that even Mikoto had to step in to comfort the sobbing blonde.

"That man really catches me off guard sometimes. Usually, the man is so calm, intelligent, and down to earth, but when it comes to his daughter, he is a whole different person. Though I guess that that's just the way it is when it comes to daughters. Fathers tend to be very overprotective when it comes to daughters," Sasuke's father informed him, deeply gratefully that Mikoto gave him two boys instead of two girls. The man couldn't fathom how he would've reacted to raising a daughter, aware of the mistakes he made while raising two sons.

After an hour of Minato sobbing and holding Naruko like a precious teddy-bear, he had finally released Naruko. Walking towards Sasuke, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder who not only married his only and precious daughter but also got her pregnant. The smile on his face was strained, the grip he had on Sasuke's shoulder was painful.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun! I want you to take extra care of my daughter and the baby. And if anything happens to them, the police will not find your body. Got that?" Wearing a saccharine smile, Minato threatened him.

Sasuke was smart enough to know by now to just stay silent and nod his head, pleasing Minato who let go his shoulder. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, one day you will understand the pain a father has to go through when it comes to boys taking away their precious angels," warned his father-in-law.

* * *

"You're pregnant, un?!" exclaimed Deidara. The group of four were having lunch together when Sasuke and Naruko told them the news. Deidara almost choked on his food when the news was announced. Thankful for when Itachi passed him a glass of water.

"Yep!" grinned Naruko, holding up a peace sign.

"Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you." Sasuke was happy to hear his brother give both him and Naruko his best wishes. After getting over his shock, Deidara also congratulated the two. The four couldn't sit down together for long as Itachi had to go back to the office, working as a top lawyer in the city. Deidara had to go pick up Tsukiko from kindergarten who he promised to go eat ice-cream with later.

Naruko decided to leave early with Deidara, while Itachi and Sasuke remained, leaving Itachi to say a few words to his little brother. "Are you ready to be a father?" he asked Sasuke.

"Honestly, I'm nervous but mostly excited. Though something tells me the closer the baby's due date is, is when the fear will start kicking in," Sasuke expressed his hidden anxieties, hands folded on top of the table.

"Sasuke, every man who learns that they are going to be a father for the first time always experiences a sense of fear. There is a lot to worry about when it comes to expecting your first child. Even I felt afraid and constantly worried when Konan was carrying Tsukiko for Deidara and I. Make sure you give Naruko all of your support during this important time and know you can always ask Deidara and me for help when you need it." It was moments like this that Sasuke knew he had the best big brother in the world, someone who could always rely on whenever he felt unsure of himself.

"Thank you, aniki."

"Anything for my otouto."

* * *

That night Naruko was on the phone, telling the news to Iruka, who of course congratulated the soon-to-be mom when she caught her off with an unfamiliar question. "Pregnancy Checklist? What's that?" Naruko held the phone to her ear, flipping through the T.V. to find something to watch.

"A step-by-step guide that helps you prepare for the baby. You know, such things as prenatal supplements, a health-care provider, schedule a checkup. Since you work in an environment that requires a lot of exercises, there is an obvious chance that you might have to take your maternity leave early. So don't be stubborn about it, Naruko, you're pregnant now," chastised Iruke, before continuing,

"Around either four to five months, you'll need to start setting up a nursery room. Around that time, you'll also need to start thinking about a birth plan, which is basically a sit down with your partner to outline what you want your ideal birth experience to be. Which also might include whom you want to be with when you deliver, what position you would like to push in, and your preferences about the use of pain medications, but I'm talking way far ahead. Though it is better to be prepared." Hearing all of this from Iruka, Naruko realized just how underprepared she was when it came to expecting her first child, gently placing her hand on her stomach.

"I didn't know any of those things. How am I supposed to be a mom, when I don't even know how to prepare for my baby?" Iruka could hear the apprehension in Naruko's voice and smiled.

"You were always the type of girl who appeared fearless and strong, yet hid her weakness and pain from others. Selfless. You're selfless and posses a good heart. Trust me, you're going to be a great mom. I felt the same way as you did when Kakashi and I first had Kaito. Though things are a little easier when it comes to your second child, but let's worry about the first for now." Iruka's words put Naruko's mind at ease, putting to rest all the anxieties that started to fill her head.

"Thanks, Iruka-nee, I really needed to hear that. You know, sometimes I can't believe there is a little one growing inside of me." Naruko peered down at her stomach, rubbing it.

"I know that feeling; I felt the same way. Though be careful during this important time of your life and don't worry; you got me, your mom, and Mikoto-san to help you out during this time since we have all been through this before. So we understand what you are going through," Iruka reassured Naruko, remembering the time when she once used to babysit that hyperactive little blonde.

"Time really does fly by. One minute I was babysitting you, and the next I see you getting married, and now you're a mom." She could hear Iruka's voice crack on the other end of the phone, meaning the woman was beginning to tear up.

"Iruka-nee, I can't have you crying, cause then I'll start crying, and Sasuke would become frantic over the reason for why I'm crying and I can't handle him pestering me!" Naruko waved her hand in front of her eyes, trying to dry away the tears, feeling her emotions getting the best of her.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm going to cry! My little Naru-chan is having a baby!" exclaimed Iruka, bursting into tears, which only made Naruko start crying. By the time Sasuke made it home, he saw Naruko with red eyes and started annoying her by pestering her with questions.

 **End of Drabble Number Ten**


	11. Old Friends and Rivals

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I hope everyone had an awesome Mother's Day this past weekend. I went out and saw Avengers: Infinity Wars and it was awesome~! Don't worry I will not spoil anything! Also, if there are some ideas that you would love to share please do. If there are things you wish to see in the future of this story, let me know. I love talking to you all, seeing how you all are awesome~!

 **A/N:** The song Naruko sing in this chapter is by Twice: TT! To **Moonlight46** : Thank-you for the sweet review and don't worry, there will be some overprotective Sasuke in the upcoming new chapters! Naruko teaching her kids how to prank? Can totally see that ~! :)

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Old Friends and Rivals**

Lying on the bed in her doctor's office, Naruko was having a conversation with Sasuke, her hand slightly rubbing her stomach that even in her second month of pregnancy had yet to swell. So far, minus the vomiting in the morning, Naruko was still filled with energy and felt no major change happening to her body just yet. After talking to Iruka, Naruko began looking up on the internet, and calling her mother, about what she should be expecting during the duration of her pregnancy.

"Pregnancy is different for every woman, Naru-chan. My pregnancy wasn't that bad when I was having you, besides vomiting, soreness in my breasts, and craving ramen 24/7 which made your father sick and unable to look at or even smell ramen for a long time." Naruko smiled when she heard her mother laugh and joke at the misery her father went through when her mother was pregnant.

"Just don't overwork yourself, Naru-chan. I know you. You're the type of person who can't stand sitting down for too long and is always busy doing something. Remember your body is working hard to support a baby growing inside you, which can tire you out more easily than usual. So take naps or rest when you need to throughout the day and make sure you're getting enough iron in your system," Kushina informed her daughter, before adding,

"Don't worry, Mikoto-chan already called me earlier to explain the same thing to Sasuke. So he will know what to look out for and know how to take care of you during this time." Hearing this did not make Naruko feel better. Why? Because she knew how overprotective Sasuke could get when it came to her. Now Naruko deeply loved her husband, but his overprotectiveness could be really annoying sometimes.

Naruko was brought out of her thoughts when a pretty brown haired woman stepped into the room. This woman was none other than Uchiha Rin, a woman who Naruko had met a few times in her childhood and during the Uchiha family's annual gathering. The woman had married one of Sasuke's cousins and was also a childhood friend of Kakashi.

Naruko wasn't going to lie, she was nervous as Rin began to do the ultrasound of the baby, holding Sasuke's hand. Though, once she heard that little heartbeat pounding away, she instantly fell in love with the little one who she was now carrying in her stomach. Even though there was nothing more than a little black blob on the screen, maternal love instantly overwhelmed Naruko.

Glancing over at Sasuke who sat beside her, she saw deep fondness expressed in his eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Naruko noticed a while ago when she first had met Sasuke's family, that when it came to the Uchiha men, Sasuke included, they didn't voice their emotions but rather showed them in the things they did or in the look in their eyes. It was one of the things that Naruko found interesting when it came to Sasuke. Squeezing his hand that was holding hers, the couple shared a look that could only be understood between them.

Peeking over at the couple, Rin couldn't help but smile, remembering her own first ultrasound with her husband at her side. _'Ah, to be young, in love, and having their first child together. Such an adorable couple,'_ complimented Rin, before calmly going over and explaining a list of things to the couple, who took in everything she said, before scheduling their next appointment.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to come home early for once, hoping to surprise Naruko, who always made it home before he did. Sasuke worked early in the morning until late that night, sometimes until early the next morning, while Naruko worked morning until evening. Walking through the door, Sasuke saw a bunch of people sitting in his living room or standing against the wall. People who he hadn't seen since he was in highschool and on the day he married Naruko.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're home early today~! Look, I invited all of our friends and told them the big news!" announced Naruko. Peeking her head from out of the kitchen as Sasuke saw Hinata step out from behind her. The married man felt a twitch in his left eyebrow when Naruko mentioned the word 'friends' since the last time he remembered, they were not his friends. Not by a long shot, seeing how they were all once his rivals, who back in highschool had no problem standing in his way, constantly interfering with his plans of winning Naruko over. In the end, despite their hard and annoying efforts, it was Sasuke who still stood victoriously.

"Uchiha," greeted a man with bright short red hair and cold teal colored eyes, the same man who once had a crush on Naruko and even stood in Sasuke's way a few times, back when he was still trying to get Naruko to go out with him. Back in those days, if Naruko wasn't seen around Hinata than she was definitely seen hanging out with her other best friend, Sabaku Gaara.

"Sabaku," Sasuke coldly greeted, remembering the times that damn psychopath redhead had got in his way and even acted all smudge whenever Naruko would hug and cuddle the redhead. Naruko thought that Gaara as a lovable panda; Sasuke thought of Gaara as a psycho raccoon, who needed to be put in the asylum as he promised that redhead all throughout high school, tried to murder him, for courting and asking out Naruko.

"Uchiha." This greeting was made by yet another good-looking man, only he had long brown girly hair and pearly whites just like his cousin. A person who was on Sasuke's to-kill list, seeing how this same person was one of Sasuke's rivals when it came to winning Naruko's heart. Sasuke couldn't count on his hands how many times those damn Hyuuga cousins got in his way. It was no wonder that the Hyuugas and Uchihas didn't get along in this city.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke really did not like Neji. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had the chance to go on a date with Naruko before Sasuke did, or the fact that he shared feelings for her. Either way, when it came to Hyuugas who bore huge crushes on loud annoying blondes, Sasuke tended to instantly dislike them.

"Sasuke-kun, it's good seeing you again," smiled a beautiful man, who's looks could get him confused for being a woman. Another person who got in Sasuke's way, though at the same time had offered the young Uchiha a few advice and help when he was wooing a certain clueless and stubborn blonde.

"Hn, Haku." Sasuke didn't harbor any ill-feelings towards Haku, especially not after the famous fashion designer made Naruko's wedding dress. How could he hate him after that man had transformed his lovable idiot of a wife, who was already beautiful in his eyes, into a downright goddess as he remembered her walking down that aisle. After their honeymoon, Naruko secured her wedding dress in one of the empty rooms inside of the condo, just in case one of her future daughters wanted to wear it.

"Maa, still a man of few words I see." Sasuke felt like sucker-punching that fake smile right off that smug bastard's face. Sasuke would never forget that great sin which Sai had committed back when they were in high school as it took all of his willpower to not kill that bastard, who was on Sasuke's to-kill list right at the top, underneath the Hyuuga cousins.

"Tch, Sai." Sasuke gripped the handle of his briefcase tightly, cold onyx eyes glaring at the raven-haired man, who stood opposite of him, leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were coming home early. If I did, I would have shown you the new voodoo-doll I did of you," smiled Hinata, holding a knife in one hand while ignoring the glare Sasuke was sending her way.

"Get out of my house," said Sasuke violently, only to have Naruko stick her head out of the kitchen again.

"Teme, be nice to our friends!" she scolded him, before going back to cooking dinner.

 _'They are not my friends!'_ mentally proclaimed Sasuke, only to flashback to those days when they were all in high school.

* * *

 **Flashback**

All day Sasuke had been searching the school looking for Naruko when he spotted Hinata at her locker and made his way over to her. "Hyuuga, where is she?" He knew if there was one person who knew of Naruko's whereabouts than it was Hinata, seeing how the girl basically glued herself to the blonde, who she idolized and befriended.

"Where's who, Uchiha-kun?" Hinata innocently questioned, even tilting her head to the side, but Sasuke wasn't falling for her innocent act.

"You know who I'm talking about." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching Hinata take out her book and walk around him.

"Hmm, I think she was hanging with Gaara-kun, or maybe it was Neji-niisan? No, I think it was Sai-kun or Haku-kun." Sasuke knew Hinata was just toying with him, but once he heard those names, something in him screamed that he should hurry up and find Naruko. Sasuke may be a clueless fool when it came to girls and crushes, but even he knew he should be aware of those four names that Hinata just said.

It was back in junior-high that Sasuke realized that he wasn't the only one harboring feelings for a certain Namikaze girl and that thought did not settle well with him. It was already bad enough that Naruko tended to befriend guys more easily than befriending girls, though the reason for this was most likely due to the majority of the girls in their school being crazy Sasuke Uchiha fangirls. If that was the case, Sasuke did not blame the blonde for wanting to stay away from those crazy girls.

Sasuke had hoped that since they were in high school now, those who had a crush on her would've probably moved on by now, especially a certain Hyuuga who's first name was Neji. Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke did his research and had no time for rivals stealing his blonde. He was a man on a mission and he would complete it with the grace and flawlessness of an Uchiha.

But it seemed lady luck was not on his side, a month after confessing his feelings to Naruko, his annoying fangirls attacked her, resulting in the loss of her once long sunshine blonde locks. Though if Sasuke was being honest, he found Naruko's short hairstyle cuter on her. Then from out of the woodworks, those who considered themselves close to the blonde kept blocking his path and interfering with him communicating with the said blonde.

It was all annoying; take this moment right here for an example. Sasuke was walking down the empty hall when he spotted Naruko who had some orange headphones over her head, dancing and singing in the middle of the hall. "I'm like TT! Just like TT! You don't know how I feel~! So mean, so mean! I'm like TT! Just like TT! Tell me that you'll be my baby~!" Sasuke had to admit Naruko did not possess such a bad voice and found her dancing really adorable. The proud young Uchiha had to fight the urge of reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone to record the scene before him.

The blonde suddenly stopped her dancing and ran off ahead, only to throw her arms around a stoic Gaara, who was by now used to Naruko's affectionate hugs. Sasuke, on the other hand, was not used to it, not by a long shot. He could never understand Naruko's closeness with the redhead Sabaku, or her need to hug him whenever she saw him. _'Would she treat me with that same type of affection once we began dating?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, who, despite his antisocial-ness, didn't mind the thought of Naruko hanging out in his company, especially if it rewarded him with hugs and smiles from her.

Just as Sasuke was about to interrupt the two, Gaara noticed the Uchiha's presence and immediately dragged Naruko off somewhere that Sasuke was unable to track down. Then there was another time when Sasuke had tried having an actual conversation with Naruko, which was going smoothly to his surprise. The two were sitting on the rooftop of the school during their lunch break.

"Dude, Kazahana Koyuki is literally the best actress ever! Did you see her in the Land of Snow when she played the Empress of the Snow Kingdom? She's funny, smart, and a badass. Not only that, she took no shit from any of the evil female villains who tried not only to eliminate her but also tried to take her man. Now that is a real woman!" excitedly proclaimed Naruko. The two were currently discussing their favorite actor and their favorite role or movie that they starred in.

"I agree. I actually had a chance to meet her once. She's not bad in person, so I'm not shocked that people consider her a top-notch actress." Sasuke was finding his time with Naruko quite fun and relaxing, seeing how there wasn't many who he could comfortably sit down and have a conversation with when it came to things that were of interest to him.

"Wait! You met Kazahana Koyuki in real life before? How lucky! Damn it, teme, now I'm jealous." Naruko folded her arms underneath her chest, pouting her lip out at him. Sasuke had to turn away, the sight too cute to bear. Placing a hand over his beating heart, Sasuke knew he was falling into a dangerous territory when it came to a certain Namikaze girl. After taking out his lunch, Sasuke heard Naruko curse and looked over to see what was bothering her.

"I think I left my bento at home. Aww, now what am I going to eat?" Naruko's expression sunk, rubbing a hand over her growling stomach. Staring at the neatly and fresh placed food in his own bento, Sasuke saw this at his moment to earn some good points from Naruko. Ready to offer some of his own food, only to have two annoying Hyuuga cousins appeared out of thin air, one suddenly sitting in between Naruko and Sasuke while the other sat on the other side of Naruko; both held out their bento boxes to her.

"Here you go, Naru-chan, you can share some of mine," kindly offered Hinata, sitting between Naruko and Sasuke.

"You can also have some of mine as well, I don't mind sharing." Sitting on the other side of Naruko was Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke glared at both of the Hyuuga cousins for stealing his chance to earn some of Naruko's love and attention. Watching with envious eyes, they smiled blissfully, taking turns feeding the cute blonde, who was just happy to have some food in her stomach.

 _'I really hate the Hyuugas,'_ swore Sasuke. Though Sai would always be the worse, remembering when that bastard had announced to all his fangirls that if anyone could steal Sasuke's underwear by the end of the school, they would officially become his girlfriend. It was the worst day of his life as instead of wooing Naruko like he was supposed to be doing, he spent the entire day dodging and fighting off his massive obsessed fangirls.

Though this pissed Sasuke off, this wasn't what had gotten Sai to be number one on Sasuke's to-kill list, but that was a story for another time.

 **End of Drabble Number Eleven**


	12. Picture Books

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so spoiler on my profile page if want to see my OC's of Sasuke and Naruko children. I really work on creating them, so I hope you all will love them. Also, when I was listening to the song a Thousand Years, I thought of a beautiful, touching, and sweet Sasuke and Naruko moment for both this story and This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes.

 **A/N:** Also, if anyone has ideas they wish to share with me for either this story or This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes, please PM them or leave me a review. Hope you enjoy the chapter~! :)

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Picture Books**

So due to the pestering from both her mother and Sasuke, mainly Sasuke, Naruko had decided to take her maternal leave from the cafe right when she entered her fourth month of pregnancy. Currently, at home, the blonde was craving something sweet and cold, so she made her way into the kitchen and decided to make herself a chocolate and vanilla mousse dessert. After making the crust out of crushed Oreos, Naruko was making the vanilla mousse filling, followed next by the chocolate mousse filling and lastly the raspberry cream.

After pulling the cool dessert from out of the freezer, she combined half of the vanilla mousse cake with the chocolate half, piping some of the raspberry cream on top. Once her dessert was finished, Naruko made her way into the living-room, plopping down on the couch, dessert in one hand while the remote to the television was in the other.

Browsing through the television, Naruko began looking for something good to watch when she found an interesting historical Chinese drama that caught her attention. The storyline was about an innocent and beautiful young concubine who had just entered the palace, who would later fall in love with the handsome Emperor, though she must face the trial and revelation of all the evil and greed that existed within the palace.

Naruko had found herself hooked by the storyline when she was caught off guard by a knocking on the door. Setting the show on pause, she got up to answer the door, only to see both her mother and mother-in-law standing on the other side. "We came to visit! Well, actually Sasuke called and was worried about you staying by yourself so..." Kushina trailed her eyes over to Mikoto who finished the rest of what she had to say.

"So we decided to come over to keep you company until he comes home, which should be around 7:00 or 8:00 clock tonight. He's really been trying to get home early, so he can at least try to take care of you. He even already scheduled to take some vacation time off in the near future," explained Mikoto as Naruko didn't know whether to feel touched or annoyed by Sasuke's overprotective nature. Once all three were in the room together, both mothers took a seat next to Naruko on the couch and saw what she was watching.

"Oh, the Peach Blossom Empress! The girl who plays Xaoi Mei is considered a prodigy young actress, assigned under Susanoo Entertainments. I heard from Sasuke that the agency is supposed to be hosting an audition sometime soon, welcoming new and inspiring young talent to join the agency," said Mikoto as currently on the screen the actress who was playing Xaoi Mei was having a romantic scene with the Emperor.

"Mmm, someone sounds like a proud mom," snickered Kushina as Mikoto smile.

"I'm really happy with what he has done with the agency. Being a mom and seeing your child grow up to follow their dream, and to see them achieve it, is one of the greatest joys a mother could ask for. It is something you will understand after your child has grown up." Mikoto was speaking to Naruko, glancing at the small baby bump the young mom-to-be was showing.

"Oh, that reminds me... I bought one of Naruko's childhood picture books!" Naruko saw her mother pull out an old, red and large picture book.

"Funny, so did I!" smiled Mikoto, taking out a book about the same size as the red one sitting in Kushina's lap, only it was blue. For the rest of the evening, it was spent flipping through old picture books and reciting stories centering around the childhood of either Sasuke or Naruko.

"This was Naru-chan when we tried to get her to take a bath, only to have her running around the house naked. I will never forget the expression on Minato's face as he chased her around the house," laughed Kushina, showing a picture of a distressed Minato with water all over him chasing after a naked little Naruko.

"Here is one when Naruko helped paint her room orange and ended up getting paint on herself." Kushina pointed to a picture of a grinning Naruko dressed in a white shirt and cute orange overalls, paint splattered on her cheeks and hair. The next few pictures showed a little Naruko and her first day at kindergarten, beaming and showing a peace sign.

There was also another picture which showed a younger Naruko wearing an orange apron assisting Kushina in the kitchen as they made a cake together. "This was when Naruko first became interested in the culinary arts." Kushina smiled fondly at the memories of when Naruko was still a little girl.

"Sasuke first became interested in the entertainment world when I took him on the set of a movie I was starring in. I will never forget how those adorable eyes of his lit up whenever he saw me act out a scene, along with the other actors. A part of me is surprised that he never decided to become an actor," pondered Mikoto as Naruko once wondered the same thing, though never decided to ask Sasuke.

Next, they began looking over some of Sasuke's old pictures, showing him as a baby that they cooed over as Naruko commented. "Even as a baby, he possessed a death glare," she snickered and teased.

There were more pictures of him smiling and playing in his room, others with him trailing after Itachi who he idolized. There was even a baby picture of him being fed by Itachi or Mikoto, playing peek-a-boo with him. "Sasuke has always loved tomatoes, so as a child he vowed to save all the tomatoes in the world by becoming Tomato-Man!" Mikoto giggled as she pointed to a picture of Sasuke doing a Superman pose, donning a red cape.

Seeing this, Naruko burst out laughing, and couldn't wait to tease Sasuke when he came back home tonight.

* * *

When Sasuke walked through the door, making his way inside, he saw Naruko in the kitchen baking something. He frowned, walking up behind her, gently placing his hands on her wrist. "Welcome home, teme!" she greeted him.

"Dobe, you're pregnant. What did I tell you before I left today?" The handsome raven narrowed his eyes at his wife, who sheepishly began scratching her cheek.

"To not move around so much, but Sasuke, my body still needs exercising and I'm not overdoing it. I'm just making a simple raspberry cake. Something tells me this baby is going to have a sweet tooth when he or she gets older," joked Naruko, feeling Sasuke release her wrist, placing his hands over the small swell of her stomach.

"As long as he does not become obsessed with ramen, I'm okay," said Sasuke.

"And what's wrong with ramen?!" Naruko narrowed her eyes, sounding offended.

"It's unhealthy and you have an unnatural obsession with it," stated Sasuke, ignoring Naruko's glaring eyes.

"Oh, like you don't obsess over tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes are healthy, unlike ramen."

"We'll finish that argument later, but... Your mom brought over your old childhood picture book and I gotta say, you were very adorable as a kid," Naruko teased him, turning around in his arms, and grinned once she saw how his cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of red.

"I can't believe she brought that and showed it to you," groaned Sasuke, feeling Naruko's arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't be mad, I liked looking through your past. It allowed me to learn even more about you, especially little you. Who used to call himself Tomato-Man, vowing to save tomatoes everywhere." Reciting this, Naruko laughed while Sasuke blushed even harder, angry that his mother showed such embarrassing things to Naruko.

"We will never speak of that and I was two when I came up with that name," glared Sasuke, though it soon disappeared when Naruko kissed him.

"So cute, running around in your little red cape. I wonder how our baby will turn out?" questioned Naruko, leaning her head against Sasuke's chest, while he ran his hand through her hair.

"Probably smart like his father and mischievous like his mother. Then again, there are those children who appear completely different from their parents. I have two cousins who have proven this to be a fact," said Sasuke, watching Naruko turn around in his arms, and began frosting the cake she was making.

"True, but as long as my child lives a long and happy life, then I'm satisfied," smiled Naruko, feeling Sasuke rest his chin on top of her head.

"Have you wondered what type of parents were going to turn out to be?" solemnly asked Sasuke. Naruko paused frosting the cake.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't. I mean, there will be times where we screw up, but Sasuke, no parent is perfect. You of all people should know that. We just have to show them how much we love them and how we will always be there for them." Hearing this from Naruko, Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little.

"You were always the optimistic one," said Sasuke, only to have some raspberry frosting thrown in his face, glaring at his mischievous blonde wife who was grinning at him.

"Really?" Sasuke wiped the frosting from his face, only to smear it right across Naruko's nose.

"Oh, so we're doing this?" There was a playful gleam in Naruko's eyes as the two began throwing and smearing cake frosting at each other.

 **End of Drabble Number Twelve**


	13. Babysitting

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here the next chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy~! Lately, for some reason, I've been watching Boruto-not that bad. I can also see why people tend to like Sarada. Also, lately I've been having this weird idea of different parallel universes of Naruto world clashing together, and like canon Naruto meets different versions of himself. Some females, other males, and they are either married to Sasuke, Sakura, or Hinata and somehow they must work together to get back to their own world. Weird idea, right?

 **A/N:** Once again, if anyone is reading this, if you have any ideas that you wish to share with me for either this story or This Is Our World. Through Our Eyes, please PM them or leave me a review. Hope you enjoy the chapter~! :)

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Babysitting**

"Never fear, Queen-Ramen-chan! Tsu-chan, I, and Ri-chan will protect you from the evil Tomato-King!" loudly proclaimed Hikari, holding her PreCure toy wand in her hand. The group of three stood protectively in front of Naruko who was sitting on the couch, eyes filled with amusement as she watched how the three girls were deeply into their role-playing game. This afternoon, Iruka had dropped off Hikari seeing how she had no one to watch her while she went out with a friend and was in desperate need of someone to watch over her little girl.

Honestly, Naruko did not mind and it was good to have some extra company besides a worrisome Sasuke, who graciously took today off to take care of her. Despite Naruko protesting for the hundredth time, that she was fine and could take care of herself, Sasuke still stayed home. As always, when does Sasuke ever listen to anyone, besides Itachi and Mikoto? After Hikari was dropped off, Deidara was next to show up at their door; due to a busy appointment with work, he had to drop Tsukiko off at their home.

When Sasuke kindly got up, not wanting Naruko to get up yet again, he opened the door for the third time and saw that it was his cousin, Obito standing at the door, holding Riko in his arms. "Sorry to spring this upon you all of sudden, but I'm needed down at the police station and Rin is not at home. So can you please watch Ri-chan for me?" he begged and right before Sasuke could even open his mouth, Naruko appeared at his side.

"Sure we don't mind watching Riko-chan for you. Besides, we already have Tsu-chan and Hi-chan here for her to play with," smiled Naruko as Obito thanked her before handing the brown-haired little girl over to the couple. After Obito had left, Riko ran to join her other two best friends while Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruko.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean I know they were in an emergency, but you're pregnant. You should not be dealing with too much stress and yet you still volunteer to watch over three energetic five years olds." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her; Naruko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta stop worrying so much about me, besides this will be a good learning experience. And it's not like we haven't babysat them before."

"Separately," Sasuke pointed out, though he lightened up when Naruko pouted her lips out at him. "Fine, I'll let it go but just this one time."

"Thank you! Now, who wants cookies?!" she asked the girls, walking into the living-room as Sasuke trailed after her. Watching the girls squeal and shouting out the word 'cookies' repeatedly, Naruko gave each of the girls two cookies, along with some milk or juice. After a while, Sasuke watched Naruko change the television to some girly anime magical girl kid show that the girls loved. All of them were sitting on the floor, deeply entranced with their snack as their eyes were glued to screen.

"Cure Happy you can do it!" cheered Hikari, waving her toy wand in the air. Sasuke sat beside Naruko and couldn't help but find the sight before him adorable. He conjured up the idea of what if his and Naruko's first child was a girl; would she also be into shows like these? Would she be warm and energetic like Naruko or cold and distant like him? Sasuke deeply hoped for the first, knowing how he did not possess the best of personalities.

Sasuke was cold and aloof, nowhere near Naruko who was warm, loud, and always helping others or surrounded by friends. He was the moon and she was the sun, complete opposites of one another, yet somehow they still balanced each other out. Staring at the blonde who was busy entertaining the children with questions about their favorite T.V. show, which they excitedly answered, his mind traveled back in time.

* * *

 **Flashback**

In order for the students to bond and get to know each other better, their homeroom teacher had assigned everyone to a partner who, within three days, they must get to know and write about their personality, lifestyle, and interests. When the assignment was first announced to the class, Sasuke was ticked off, not wanting to be paired with one of his delusional fangirls, though once he heard the name of his assignment partner, he perked up. Staring at his assignment partner when made her way over to him, her hands were shoved into her pockets, chewing on a piece of gum, when she shot him a cheesy grin.

"Looks like we're partners, bastard." She grinned at him and Sasuke for once didn't curse their teacher for a stupid group assignment.

"Okay, so first off my favorite color is orange, which is the most awesome color ever!"

"Hn, whatever you say, dobe." Sasuke calmly wrote down her answers in his notes to use for his essay.

"Oh and pray tell, Lord-Jerk, what is your favorite color?" asked Naruko, arms folded underneath her chest; the two teens were outside sitting under a large tree. Since the assignment said for them to get to know each other, that's what they were doing. Turning his head towards her, Naruko tilted her head to the side cutely, wondering why the raven-haired teen was staring at her when Sasuke suddenly took his eyes off of her and answered her question.

"Blue. I find that blue is a nice color." Sasuke didn't elaborate that the only reason he found blue as a fascinating color was due to it being the same color of her eyes.

"Blue, huh, I guess it's not a bad color. What's the next question say?" inquired Naruko.

"Find out if your partner has a hobby? So what hobbies do you have?" Sasuke had to really thank this assignment as it allowed him to learn insightful information that could help him win over Naruko.

Upon hearing this question, Naruko cheerfully answered with, "Gardening!" Now, this definitely caught Sasuke by surprise, seeing how based on his observations, Naruko's favorite hobby should be cooking. "I mean, I love cooking and baking, but gardening is something I do on the side that I really enjoy. I even have my own little garden back at home! Right now I'm just growing tomatoes, strawberries, plants, and flowers." Sasuke loved tomatoes, so hearing that Naruko was growing tomatoes in her garden, only increased the size of his affection for her.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" This question wasn't on the sheet, but Sasuke wanted to know, so he could surprise her one day. Though she may have forgotten his confession two months ago or simply thought nothing of it, he was serious about winning her over but knew for right now to just play it safe and get to know her better. Besides, Sasuke found himself deeply enjoying Naruko's company.

"Sunflowers! If you haven't noticed by now, everything I'm attracted too is always bright or loud. Sorta like me!" she joked, grinning that same cheesy, ridiculous grin that Sasuke found cute, but it was her smile of warmth and pureness that he loved the most.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

After the show came to an end, the girls had decided to play PreCure Warriors which brought them back to their early predicament, as Sasuke was the villain, the three girls were the heroes, and Naruko was the guardian ramen queen who they were trying to protect. Sasuke was still a bit ticked off when Naruko tied a red cape around his neck and proclaimed him as the evil Tomato-King. Sasuke could spot the mirth in her eyes when she made the announcement, remembering the embarrassing stories and pictures his mother had told and showed her about Tomato-Man.

Sasuke was thinking up ways to get back at the giggling blonde later, but for now, he decided to entertain the three girls. "Ramen-Queen, you must meet your demise." Though inwardly he felt embarrassed saying such cheesy and ridiculously words, he didn't mind sacrificing a bit of his pride for the sake of the three girls who were deeply into their role-playing game.

"Oh no PreCure! The Evil Tomato King is trying to use his dark magic on me! Save me, PreCure!" Sasuke noted that even though Naruko was sitting down on the couch, her overly dramatic display could have earned her an Oscar. He almost forgot how good of an actress she could be at times.

"Don't worry, Ramen-Queen, us PreCure shall protect you! Charge!" yelled Hikari as the three charged at Sasuke, who fell over once they charged at him, waving their wands at him and calling out silly attacks. Once defeated, Hikari stood proudly on top of Sasuke's back, holding her wand out in the air.

"We did it!" She smiled as the three girls cheered for defeating the evil Tomato-King. After playing PreCure Warriors, the girls wanted to draw and color, so Naruko set out some construction paper for them. Tsukiko took off her Hello Kitty Bag and carefully took out her pretty and bright coloring case that Deidara had bought for her on her fifth birthday. Tsukiko had always possessed a big, kind heart, so it didn't surprise Naruko when the girl offered to share her crayons with her friends.

While the girls colored and drew on the paper, humming the main theme song to PreCure Warriors. Sasuke gently placed his hand over Naruko's stomach, who after entering her fifth month of pregnancy, was showing a lot more than before. Sasuke couldn't wait for when he could actually feel their child kicking inside of Naruko's stomach.

"Teme, you got that cute impatient look in your eyes. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" she asked him, though before Sasuke could answer a picture was shoved into their faces. Hikari had somehow crawled into Sasuke's lap undetected, having finished her picture by now.

"Look! I drew a picture of S'uke and Naru!" Hikari proudly showed her picture that neither Sasuke nor Naruko could make out what was drawn on the paper. The only thing that stood out in the picture was the bright blue and yellow crayon she had used.

"What a very nice picture, Hi-chan; Sasuke and I love it very much." Naruko sent a smile at the little girl who seemed happy at the answer she received, before looking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was a man who was used to giving the others the hard truth, though that flew out of the window when it came to an adorable little girl, who put all her heart into her picture. "It's very nice indeed." He gave her a small smile, which made her beam, jumping down off his lap, promising to make it even more pretty.

"Look, I drew a heart with pretty wings!" Riko held out her picture, receiving a compliment from both Sasuke and Naruko. When they looked down and saw Tsukiko wearing a concentrated look on her face, choosing each crayon carefully, they couldn't help but wonder what picture the girl was drawing. Whatever she was drawing took up a lot of time as, by the time she was finished, both Hikari and Riko had already been picked up by their parents.

When Deidara walked into the living-room with Itachi standing at his side, Tsukiko ran over to them, presenting her picture. "What is this, un?" Deidara gently took the picture from his daughter's hands; Itachi leaned over to take a look. Wanting to see what she drew, Sasuke and Naruko both stood on either side of Deidara and Itachi.

"I drew Papa, Daddy, and I having a panic! See, Papa is on the right, Daddy is on the left eating dangos, and Tsu-chan is in the middle," the girl happily explained. Looking at the picture, both Sasuke and Naruko couldn't help but think that Tsukiko definitely inherited some of Deidara's artistic skills. Even though the art was still very immature, one could tell how much detail and patience she put into creating this picture.

That wasn't all one could tell, just with a sole glance, the amount of love she put forth in creating this special picture spoke for itself. Both Naruko and Sasuke were caught off guard when Deidara burst out crying, bending down and hugging Tsukiko tightly to his chest. "It's beautiful, un! Papa loves it so much!" Deidara had waterfalls for tears bursting out of his eyes. Bending down beside his lover, Itachi reached out and placed his hand on top of his daughter's head.

"It's a beautiful picture. When we get home, we'll put it in a frame and hang it on the wall." Itachi softly smiled at his daughter, who returned his smile with a larger one, hugging both of her parents. Watching the touching family scene, Sasuke and Naruko couldn't wait until the day they could share a similar experience with their own child.

 **End of Drabble Number Thirteen**


	14. We're Having A ?

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Y'all I'm in love with BTS~! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **We're Having A "?"**

Opening the door, there stood Naruko welcoming her guest. "Oh, hey Sai!" she cheerfully greeted the pale artist, before noticing the tall and beautiful familiar blonde that stood at his side. Her pale blue eyes widened in shock as she pointed towards Naruko and then over to her boyfriend who was standing at her side.

"W-Wait! You know each other?!" exclaimed Ino. How could the "Queen of Gossip" and one of Konoha's top models forget Naruko, especially after she told them the story of how a certain sexy CEO once asked her out when they were in high school together. Ino found the story sweet, like something a girl would read in a romantic love story of two high school lovers who stayed together until the end of their days.

Though finding out that her boyfriend, who she had been together with for about a year, was friends with her best-friend-boss's-wife was a shocker as she was left standing there with her mouth gaping. "Oh, I remember you! You're Sakura-chan's friend, right? I didn't know you were dating Sai! Well, come on in." Naruko gestured them inside her home, where her family and in-laws already inside. Sasuke and Itachi had left to retrieve the cupcakes from the bakery.

It was Naruko's idea to have a gender reveal party, wanting to share such a special moment with the rest of their friends and family. Sasuke was actually okay with just having a small gathering consisting of family, but Naruko wanted to invite their friends as well. This was a debate which Sasuke lost poorly, unaware that it wasn't wise to argue with a pregnant Naruko who's hormones were out of control.

"Oh Sai and I were friends back in high school, but he never told me that he was dating someone. Sai, I'm really happy that you found someone who could put up with your perverted and blunt ways," Naruko teased the couple, not missing how Ino blushed a pretty shade of pink when once again someone was at the door.

This time Naruko saw it was Sakura, standing next to a man who she was also familiar with. "Lee! Sakura-chan! So happy you could make it!" Naruko gave Sakura a hug; the pinkette was still surprised to find out that her boyfriend of two years was friends with Naruko. This was something she found out a week before, when Naruko invited her to the party, the same party which she had invited Lee to attend.

It was then that Sakura found out that Lee had gone to the same high school as Naruko and had gotten to know her from a friend of his, who used to have a crush on the blonde. Walking into the condo, Sakura was surprised when she spotted her best-friend Ino and made her way over to the blonde. "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Sai, who told me that a friend of his, who was pregnant, was having a gender reveal party. I didn't know his friend was your boss's wife. Small world we live in, huh?" smirked Ino, sipping on the cocktail that was in her hand.

"You can say that again. I just found out Lee-kun was also friends with Naruko in high school. Now I feel left out that I went to an all-girls school and not a public school. Maybe I would've met her earlier." Sakura smiled wistfully, wondering how things would've played out if she met the nice, cheerful blonde earlier in life.

After Sakura and Lee had arrived, Hinata showed up with Kiba, who seemed frightened by Neji, who arrived with them glaring at the brunette. "He has been like that all the way here. Poor guy, has to deal with her overprotective cousin," TenTen, a brown-haired woman and a friend of Neji, who Naruko was also friends with, whispered into her ear, who had arrived with a group of three.

Later Obito and his wife Rin, who was holding their daughter Riko, also showed up; after them, Gaara appeared at their door with Haku. While everyone mingled and talked to old friends, Naruko was sitting on the couch, letting Hikari and Riko gently touch her stomach. Standing nearby, Tsukiko curiously had her eyes on her aunt's large stomach and asked innocently, "Auntie Naru, how did Baby-chan get inside your tummy?" This question made those in the living room become silent; Deidara nearly dropped his drink on the rug.

Naruko was caught in a tough place with three pairs of eyes staring expectantly up at her. "W-Well... Tsu-chan... you see..." Naruko nervously began scratching her cheeks. Holding back a grin, Kushina aimed the video camera at Naruko, who was suddenly placed in an awkward position.

Luckily the blonde was saved by the arrival of her husband and brother-in-law; the first came in looking annoyed, carrying a large box with a bunch of cupcakes inside. Excusing herself from the living-room, she followed him into the kitchen, where he sat the box of cupcakes down and she placed her hands gently on his back. "Wanna tell your hot and extremely sexy wife what got you looking so annoyed?" Hearing her concern for him, Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"First there was a mix up at the bakery, then they almost gave our order to the wrong people. Then just when we're about to leave, some jackass didn't watch where he was going and almost made me drop the cupcakes and tried to have an attitude with me. If it weren't for Itachi, I probably would've socked the bastard right in his arrogant face." Just thinking about the incident resurfaced Sasuke's anger, when he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his cheeks.

This action instantly calmed him down; onyx eyes glanced down to those beautiful blue eyes that held concern and love for him. Watching her smile as her small hands cupped his face, he brought his head down so their foreheads were touching. "There is no use at being mad at some random jackass who pissed you off. This is a special moment for the both of us, so please don't be angry. Besides, it makes you age faster. I can already see the lines growing around your eyes," she teased him, only to have Sasuke glare and suddenly bite her cheek.

"Sasuke, stop biting me. You can't steal my youthfulness!" While Sasuke and Naruko were having a moment, that was secretly recorded by Kushina, Mikoto hid a smile as they spied on their two children.

While this was happening, Sakura was eyeing some of the pictures that Sasuke and Naruko hung on the walls or placed on the tables. She saw pictures of a younger Naruko, wearing a high school uniform, posing with friends or with Sasuke.

Some pictures were of her doing crazy poses by herself or just smiling or grinning, throwing up a peace sign. When it came to pictures of Sasuke, they usually had him appearing grumpy, with Naruko standing at his side, either throwing herself across his back, hugging him around his waist, or just plain dragging him by force into the picture. Sakura noticed that in each picture, though he seemed annoyed, whenever he was with Naruko, there was a touch of fondness in his eyes.

"Despite Sasuke-kun's aloofness, whenever he's around Naruko-chan, there is always a spark in his eyes." Sakura didn't even notice Lee's presence until he spoke.

"Naruko once told me and Ino that it was Sasuke who asked her out first and chased after her," said Sakura, when she heard a gasp and saw that it was Ino, standing in front of a wedding picture of Sasuke and Naruko.

"This dress... it's so beautiful~!" squealed Ino, who was a girl who loved fashion and gossip. "It must've cost a fortune." The blonde was not only captivated by the beautiful dress but by the beauty of the picture as well. Now standing beside Ino, Sakura saw that in the picture, Sasuke had his hair slicked back, dressed in a luxurious, sleek black suit, looking like a greek model that girls could only fantasize about.

His arm was wrapped around Naruko's waist. The cherry blonde was almost unrecognizable; blonde bangs framing her face, the rest of her hair was concealed behind the long white veil that was placed on top of her head. Her dress was pure white and sleeveless, fitting her frame and emphasizing her curves. It was a mermaid style, floor length, wedding dress with a lace overskirt, and shiny rhinestones and beads decorated the gown. As she stared at the picture, Naruko wearing a smile and Sasuke with a smirk, both staring at each other, Sakura couldn't help but think that they really did make the perfect pair.

Arriving last, Sakura was surprised to see Shikamaru, who arrived with a beautiful and fierce blonde woman, who she had never seen before. "Temari-oneechan!" Naruko hugged the blonde woman, who seemed happy to return the gesture. Sakura found out from Lee that the woman who Naruko called Temari was the sister to a man named Gaara, who Sakura remembered Lee introducing her to.

"Dude, since when did you start dating someone?!" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Since when do I have to tell you all of my business, besides... I found it too troublesome to tell anyone," replied Shikamaru, scratching his head, only to have his ear suddenly pinched by Ino.

"Including your childhood friend, you lazy bastard!?" yelled an angry Ino, who was going off on Shikamaru for not telling her he was dating someone. Naruko, meanwhile, dragged the blonde, who she saw as an older sister figure since she first befriended Gaara, into the living-room, where the blonde was greeted by her younger brother.

After talking to Temari, who similarly to Hinata, she expressed her displeasure with Naruko for not ending up with brother. "I was really rooting for you two, but that damn Uchiha still won in the end." Temari frowned, making Naruko laugh while Gaara seemed amused, knowing how his sister felt when it came to the relationship between himself and Naruko. Being the oldest of three siblings, Temari wanted her younger brother to be happy, so when she found out he was crushing on his cute and hyperreactive blonde best-friend, she tried everything in her power to assist him to win her over

After talking to the Sabaku siblings, Naruko made her way to the dining room, taking a seat next to Sasuke who sat across from Itachi and Deidara. "I'm surprised that I don't see your godparents here," inquired Sasuke, who despite what he thought of them, he knew how much they cared for their god-daughter.

Naruko took a drink of water first before answering. "Jiraiya is halfway across the world, still doing research for his books. While Tsunade is overloaded with work at the hospital. Once they're free, they'll visit," said Naruko. Sick and tired of drinking water, she took a sip of Sasuke's ice-tea.

"Naruko, isn't it time for you to do the big reveal?" Deidara reminded her.

"You're right! Okay, everyone, gather around! Sasuke bring me a cupcake," Naruko commanded as Sasuke got up to retrieve a cupcake, while everyone gathered around the table. Returning back with the cupcake in his hand, Sasuke handed it over to Naruko, who suddenly felt nervous.

"I don't think I can do it," confessed Naruko.

"Naruko, you're only taking a bite out of a cupcake," said Sasuke.

"Sasu-teme, this is a very big moment!" Naruko argued.

"I understand, so please just take a bite out of the cupcake already." Sasuke looked as if he was becoming annoyed, and some of the others already knew where this conversation was going.

"Sasuke, I can't just bite into the cupcake, it's gotta be dramatic," emphasized Naruko.

"Naruko, just bite the cupcake already." Sasuke's patience was growing thin, and Naruko wasting time wasn't helping.

Those who were not that close to the couple could only sweat-drop at the arguing couple. While everyone else, who knew them, seemed used to it. Suddenly Sasuke took the cupcake out of Naruko's hands and presented it to Hikari who without question took a bite out of it. Of course, the little girl didn't care for the color of the icing inside of the cupcake, only that she found it delicious.

"Hi-chan, you have blue icing on your nose!" pointed Riko. Tsukiko got a napkin and began wiping the frosting off her friend's nose. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruko were staring at the blue icing inside of the chocolate cupcake with fancy blue and pink icing on the top. Neither of them said anything, though it was Naruko who began tearing up at first, throwing her arms around Sasuke's waist. "We're having a boy!"

 **End of Drabble Number** **Fourteen**


	15. Why Pick Me?

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Song: Darling in the Franxx OP-Kiss of Death!

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Why Pick Me?**

Sakura never thought there would come a day where she would be out baby-shopping with her boss's wife and in-laws, watching Sasuke's mother and Naruko's mother pick out baby clothes for the baby and discussing how their future grandchild would turn out. Meanwhile, Naruko stood beside Sakura, watching as well, when she saw a cute red onesie that caught her attention. "Oh, now this will be cute for Baby-chan," said Naruko, pulling it from the rack.

"Baby-chan? So I take it you and Sasuke-san have not picked out a name for the baby?" inquired Sakura, who was given the answer by the guilty look Naruko pointed at her, rubbing a hand over the six-month pregnant belly.

"No, we haven't. I wish to have Sasuke by my side when thinking up a name for the baby, but lately, he's been busy with the big audition the company is hosting. How is that going anyway?" Naruko asked Sakura.

"So far things are going good, though there hasn't been any talent that's really stood out from the bunch. Sasuke-san even began to secretly observe the auditions himself." Hearing this from Sakura, Naruko couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep, that sounds like him. He takes his job seriously; since I met him, he's always held a passion and gift for finding talent in others. Yeah, the guy can be cold, rude, and sometimes a bit too blunt without thinking of others feelings, but he is also loyal, selfless, and the darn sweetest romantic to have ever walked this earth." There was a deep touch of love in Naruko's eyes as she spoke.

"When did you realize that you were falling in love with Sasuke-san?" curiously asked Sakura.

"Despite how sappy this may sound, it was the moment he complimented me on my whisker birthmarks. Since I was young, kids used to always tease me about my weird marks on my cheeks. They used to make me feel like an outsider, a freak, so much so that I came to hate my birthmarks. As I got older, I just ignored it when people pointed out and teased my weird whisker marks, but it was only him who said to me..." Naruko trailed off, recalling the special memory to mind.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I like your birthmarks. They make me think of a kitsune, which means you're _my_ kitsune, dobe." Sasuke smirked and flicked her forehead. Sometimes after working on that project where they were together, Naruko began hanging out with Sasuke, even inviting him over to her house to play videos games. Even though he had his jerkish ways, Naruko didn't find him too bad to hang out with. Though after he said such bold words, Naruko felt her cheeks grow hot, wanting to hide her face in her hands, though nothing could fight away that large smile that grew on her face.

She was so happy and touched at that moment. The one insecurity that she had about herself and what others ridiculed her for was complemented by this handsome jerk who probably didn't even know how happy his words made her feel. Though once Sasuke saw how Naruko's chubby cheeks flushed red like tomatoes, combined with that darn shy and happy smile that she had a hard time fighting away, the aloof raven-haired teen found the sight too cute and out of character.

"Oi, teme, you okay?! Your face is heating up!" Naruko worriedly called out to Sasuke, once she saw how red his face had gotten. The two were sitting in the living room of her home playing video games when Sasuke's brave confession caught Naruko off guard. Though, he wasn't expecting such a cute and bashful reaction from the tomboy blonde. Naruko placed his head in her lap, trying to nurse him back to health.

While fussing over him, Naruko couldn't help but feel her heart pounding away in her chest. It was those words that won Sasuke a piece of Naruko's heart, though he was unaware of such development at the time.

 **End of Flashback**

"The two of you really care about each other. It's so romantic~! I hope my own relationship can stay as strong as yours," said Sakura, who was always a fighter for true-love.

"Does it really sound that romantic? I can't help but wonder sometimes just why was he attracted towards me?" pondered Naruko, though before she could talk further on the subject, the mother-to-be was called over by her mother and mother-in-law to share her opinion on some baby stuff that they had picked out.

* * *

When Sasuke made it home that night, he was dead-beat tired, wanting to do nothing more than eat, snuggle, and fall asleep holding his wife in his arms. Though, as he walked through the door, the sound of his wife singing made him pause, listening to the lyrics she sang.

 _Darling, fate runs through my veins_  
 _As this world begins to move …is it love?_  
 _I want to melt like no one has before, Darling._  
 _So don't fear me, just kiss me now!_

Sasuke began following the sound of Naruko's voice, and he found her standing in front of the stove cooking some miso soup, placing the lid back on the pot. Not once had she stopped moving her lips, her melodious voice floating through the condo, when she finally caught sight of him. Smiling, she walked over to him, staring deeply into his onyx eyes and continued to sing.

 _Darling, what is this melting feeling I feel  
From the beating of my heart to the tips of my fingers? Hey…  
Come over here beside me. My restraint crumbles._

Standing on her tiptoes, she cupped his face. "So don't fear me, just kiss me now, my love..." she softly sang the last line, before pressing her lips against his. Sasuke let the sweet sensation of her lips wash over him, getting rid of his tiredness, resting his hands on the curves of her waist. Sasuke almost whined when she pulled her lips away from his, greeting him by saying...

"Welcome home, darling~!" She playfully winked at him, before diving back in to give him a peck on the lips, before placing her feet back firmly on the ground.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Sasuke noticed how his wife seemed to have an extra perk in her step, not that he minded. The smell of dinner had his stomach grumbling, taking a seat at the kitchen table while watching Naruko finish making dinner.

"Today, while I was out baby shopping with my mother and yours, I was talking to Sakura-chan. Talking with her made me remember some happy memories. It also brought up the question, out of all the girls who you could have picked, why did you pick me?" Naruko turned to Sasuke.

"Once a dobe always a dobe," said Sasuke, staring at Naruko, who became ticked off by the reply he had given her.

"I'm serious here, jerk!"

"So am I. It's simple. The moon can't live without the sun. They are soulmates, meaning that in every life where they're reborn, no matter what form either of them may take, they will always find each other. Simple as that. Now hurry up and serve dinner, I'm starving." Upon hearing Sasuke's reply, Naruko could not stop the tears that filled her eyes, running over to her husband and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You sweet lovable bastard! Stop making me fall deeper in love with you each time you sweet talk me!" cried Naruko, pressing kisses against Sasuke's cheek.

"Naruko, the food is going to burn!" said an annoyed Sasuke, who just wanted some food in his stomach at the moment.

 **End of Drabble Number Fifteen**

* * *

 **I personally believes that no matter what world, nor form, either Sasuke or Naruto take, they will always be connected to one another.**


	16. Baby Names

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is a new chapter that I hope you all enjoy~!

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Baby Names**

Standing in an average sized kitchen, Sasuke was cutting up vegetables while Naruko was beginning to heat up the stove. Peering over at the vegetables Sasuke was cutting, Naruko whistled. "Despite you being unable to cook the simplest of meals, you're very skilled with a knife. Though I suppose I should expect this from a person who was captain of our high school kendo club," smirked Naruko.

"Cutting up vegetables isn't that hard. Even a child could do it," came the smart reply from Sasuke, which made Naruko give him a judgemental stare.

"Uh-huh. The same could be said for cooking scrambled eggs, yet somehow you still burn 'em," Naruko reminded Sasuke, who didn't seem happy to be reminded of one of his past failures.

"That was the only time," glared Sasuke.

"Sasuke, it was more than once, and don't even get me started on some of the dishes that you have cooked, only for them to end up in complete disaster. Just admit it, cooking is one thing where you fail at yet I succeed," smiled Naruko, finding Sasuke's frowning face straight up adorable.

"Tch, I just need more practice," said Sasuke, determined to master the art of cooking.

"And better patience and to actually listen when I'm trying to instruct you," added Naruko, distracting Sasuke when he threw another glare in her direction by kissing his lips. That definitely erased the frown off his face. Breaking away from the kiss, Sasuke couldn't help but place his hands on Naruko's large swollen belly. The blonde was now somewhere in the midst of her seventh month of pregnancy. The stoic man couldn't help but smile softly when he felt his son kick from inside his mother's womb.

"He's been very energetic these last couple of days. He just can't wait to come out of his mommy's womb and finally met his awesome parents," grinned Naruko, placing her hands on top of Sasuke's. "You know, I gotta thank you for taking some time and asking your cousin if we could use their cottage for this little getaway vacation week you planned. You're too sweet sometimes," smiled Naruko, patting Sasuke's cheek before kissing it and adding...

"Though you can still be a jerk, but you're my cute jerk."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or feel insulted?" said Sasuke, amused by Naruko's words of flattery.

"Both," grinned the blonde before turning back to the stove, adding the vegetables in the pot. Seeing that his job was now finished, Sasuke made sure he was out of Naruko's way and watched her work. Like the first time he saw Naruko cook he was immediately captivated, the graceful movement of her hands, flawlessly cutting the ingredients, the pleasant aroma which emitted from the stove, and mostly, the adoring smile she wore on her face because she loved what she was doing. Sasuke could honestly watch Naruko bake an entire cake without feeling bored or sick, which said something about a man who disliked sweets.

"What are you making anyway?" inquired Sasuke.

"Japchae~! I've been really in the mood for some!" answered Naruko. After the japchae was finished, she began to make some dango's for a light dessert. Once everything was finished, Sasuke helped with setting the plates, which they took outside onto the porch to eat.

One thing Naruko liked about the cottage was the view of a beautiful lake. Sasuke at first was going to ask his parents if he could borrow their summer cottage but the place was currently under renovation, so he was left to ask his cousin Obito. Sasuke was happy to know that the older Uchiha didn't mind, especially when Rin came up to him and said taking Naruko out of the city to spend time together was a good idea for the couple to bond and talk more about the baby.

Sitting down across from each other with nothing but the sound of nature surrounding them really helped the married couple relax. Enjoying the delicious food that was made, at some point, Naruko began feeding Sasuke from his plate, just for the fun of it, not that he minded.

It was when Naruko started eating some of the dango's she made, that Sasuke asked her..."Have you brainstormed any baby names so far?"

"Hmm, just a few."

"Oh, let me hear them," responded Sasuke, who began taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Okay, so the first name Hinata helped me come up with. What do you think of Boruto?" asked Naruko.

"Absolutely not," Sasuke immediately rejected.

"Aww, why not?! And you better not say because Hinata helped me come up with it!" Since his wife said so, Sasuke kept his mouth shut, but no Hyuuga was going to help name their first child.

"You're so hard to please. Okay, then what about the name Menma!"

"Just because you were named after a piece of food doesn't mean our son needs to be as well." By the tone of Sasuke's voice, it showed how he felt about the name.

"Hey, don't be dissing my name, bastard! Since your name is so perfect, why don't you give it a try?" pouted Naruko, crossing her arms over her chest. After giving it some thought, Sasuke was finally able to come up with a name.

"Isami." The name he had given wasn't bad, but the blank look Naruko was giving Sasuke spoke otherwise.

"Sasuke, wasn't he some famous swordsman and official that appeared in the late Edo period, famed for his role as commander of the Shinsengumi?" Sasuke was honestly surprised by the detailed description Naruko had given him, along with being caught for where the origin of the name had come from.

"Even though the name itself is not bad, try again," said Naruko as Sasuke began to think of another name for their first child.

"Sōji"

"Wasn't he the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a special police force in Kyoto during the late shogunate period? Also known to be one of the best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi?" Once again Sasuke was caught off guard by how much Naruko knew about history.

"I thought you hated history?" questioned Sasuke, only for Naruko to give him an angry scowl.

"That was math, jerk! At this point, I feel as if we're naming a ninja and not a normal child. You suck at this, Sasuke!"

"As if you're any better, dobe." The couple glared at each other for a couple of short seconds before sighing, slouching down in their chairs.

"Naming a baby is not easy," said Naruko, which Sasuke had to agree with then he saw Naruko get up and sit herself in his lap. Picking up his hand, she placed it over her stomach.

"But when the time is right, I know we will come up with the perfect name for our baby. Though hopefully, it will be before our little one is born," teased Naruko, and it seemed their son hoped the same as both parents felt him kick from inside his mother's womb once again.

 **End of Drabble Number Sixteen**

* * *

 **Please leaves a review if you can~!**


	17. Birth

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** The trouble I experience typing this chapter, but in the end, I finally felt satisfied with what came out and I hope you all like the chapter as well~! P.S.: I really don't know what song should be playing in the background while reading this chapter...

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Birth**

"Come on, brat, you gotta push!" encouraged a beautiful, busty, blonde woman wearing a white doctor's coat. The name tag on her coat read: Senju Tsunade

"I am pushing, Baa-chan! Damn it! Sex is banned from my life!" screamed Naruko. Sweat drenched her hospital gown as yet another scream ripped past her lips. In the delivery room, Sasuke stood next to Naruko; her screams of agony filled the room, trying to deliver their first child into the world. Staring at his wife, hair in disarray, the grip she had on his hands was threatening to break all his fingers, face scrunching up in pain whenever it came time for her to push.

Sasuke was so glad that for once he did not have his phone on silent while he was in the middle of a meeting. When he answered, the only thing he heard was Naruko groaning in pain, urging him to hurry home, before hanging up the phone abruptly. Sasuke immediately panicked and without question rushed out the door, ignoring all of the odd looks his employees were giving him. Luckily, Sakura was there to cover the things he hadn't had time to bring up and was able to take over for him.

Sasuke rushed home, and then opened the door, calling out Naruko's name. He panicked when she didn't respond back and ran straight to their room. That was when he heard gasping sounds coming from their bathroom. Opening the door, there he saw Naruko, knuckles white as she gripped the sink, pain expressed in her deep blue eyes; a wet stain could be spotted on the orange sweatpants she was wearing.

"S-Sasuke... I believe my water broke... The baby is coming! The baby is coming now!" she screamed in his face, before once again wincing when she felt another contraction. Seeing Naruko's expression, Sasuke was brought back into the reality of the situation and quickly brought Naruko to his car. He was so glad they did not live too far from Konohagakure Hospital. Once there, they ran into Naruko's godmother, the owner of the hospital, who quickly set up a room for her goddaughter.

When Sasuke had the time, he made a phone call to Naruko's mother, nerves so frayed that he was only able to get out, "Naru is in the hospital. Baby's coming!" before hanging up and rushing immediately back to Naruko's side. Time passed; the rest of the family soon showed up. This first consisted of Naruko's two parents. Following Naruko's parents were Sasuke's own, including his brother, and even Iruka showed up. It had been Kushina who had made the call to inform the rest of them of the situation.

Sasuke wasn't aware of how much time had passed; his only concern was for his wife and child. Heck, he didn't even notice when Kushina arrived in the delivery room. "Fuck, this hurts!" cursed Naruko when she felt yet another contraction.

"Of course it hurts, Naru-chan! You're giving birth to a baby!" Kushina stood beside her daughter's bed for moral support, while Tsunade and the nurse who was assisting her kept repeatedly telling Naruko to push. Taking in this scene, along with his mix of emotions of worry, concern, and anxiety, Sasuke couldn't help but think back to the day he asked out Naruko for the second time. It took Sasuke four months for it to finally get through Naruko's thick-skull that, yes he was interested in her, and yes, he wanted to be more than friends with her. It took him six months before he could finally ask out Naruko again.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Look, dobe, I really like you. I like you so much that I wish to take you out on dates like other sappy idiot couples who can't control their hormones. I wish to get to know you, flaws and all. I like you so much that I'm standing out here in the middle of the rain, confessing my feelings for you. So will you, Namikaze Naruko, go out with me, Uchiha Sasuke." Two teens stood in the middle of the street, rain pouring from the sky, drenching them completely.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was doing; this was not how he planned on confessing his feelings, but for some reason, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. For months now his and Naruko's relationship had gotten better; Sasuke could even consider them as friends. Each day, Naruko would walk with him and they would share a conversation, which led to each of the two getting to know a little more about each other.

There were even times that they visited each other's house to play video games. Sasuke would never forget how thrilled his mother was when she found out Sasuke invited a friend over. She squealed with excitement when she opened the door and found out that the friend was a cute, nice girl. Naruko even dragged him off to eat at some cheap ramen restaurant from time to time, and though he may have appeared reluctant at the time, he really didn't mind as he got to spend more time with her.

But Sasuke didn't want to be _just_ Naruko's friend, no, he wanted to be something more with her. Damn it, enough was enough! This had to be stopped before he ended up being friendzoned by the idiot blonde just like her other admirers were. This was something which he refused to allow to happen to himself! He was not going to fail his mission-was what Sasuke told himself. Despite the nervous breakdown that was happening inside the stoic teen, he maintained eye contact with Naruko.

She stood there wearing a stumped expression as if she didn't know how to process Sasuke's words. For a second, Sasuke found her confused expression adorable until it was replaced with the anxiety that filled his very soul. He so badly wanted Naruko to hurry and spit out an answer. Yet he was afraid of her rejecting him, again. Sasuke didn't know what he would do if Naruko turned him down again.

"...Okay"

"H-Huh?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seeing Sasuke's clueless expression, Naruko couldn't help but smile.

"I said...Okay. Let's try this whole dating thing. I mean, you're a jerk, also a bastard, along with not being the nicest guy around-"

"Are you insulting me or complimenting me?" Sasuke couldn't help but interrupt, feeling more insulted than anything else.

"You also don't let people finish talking, but... There are some good sides to you; you're not that bad of a guy, Uchiha Sasuke. So yes, I accept going out with you. Just don't let me down, okay?" She shot him one of those cheesy grins, that during his course of falling for the blonde, he found himself adoring. It was at that moment that the rain stopped pouring from the clouds, parting as the sun beamed down on the two teens who shared a smile that was aimed at one another. It was the mark of a new beginning for their relationship and a day Sasuke would never forget.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Back in the hospital room, hours had passed, Naruko was still screaming bloody murder and Sasuke was almost positive that all the bones in his hands were broken."You're almost there, brat. I can see that his head is almost out," advised Tsunade with her assistant/niece there helping her.

"You can do it, Naru-chan. Just a few more big pushes. Hang in there!" coached Kushina.

"Fu-fuck... Sex is banned from our lives no matter how amazing it is!" cursed Naruko, eyes clenched shut as she pushed yet again. Sasuke could practically see the sweat that was visibly dripping down her face, drenching her hospital gown as she gasped in pain.

"Just a bit longer; you can do it, Naruko!" Sasuke found himself encouraging his wife, who was exhausting all of her strength just to bring their son into the world. With one final scream of pain, Naruko had extinguished her remaining strength, falling tiredly onto the bed. Meanwhile, at the other end, Tsunade found herself holding a squirming and crying baby in her arms.

Right when that first cry pierced the room, Naruko found that a little of her strength had returned, and she desperately wanted to hold that precious bundle that was crying out. "Brat, you finally brought your son into the world," fondly said Tsunade, whose eyes were a bit teary as she walked over to hand over the precious life that was bundled up in a blue blanket.

Once placed in her arms, Naruko looked down and softly caressed her tan fingers against her baby's wrinkly soft skin, admiring the small tuft of black blue hair that he definitely inherited from his father. Though when his eyes peeked open, she saw cerulean blue eyes that matched her own, faintly hearing her mother sniffing and holding back tears, while tears began to run down her own cheeks.

Looking towards her strong and stoic husband, Naruko saw how teary-eyed his own eyes had become, onyx eyes staring down at their son. "Sasuke, here is our son. He's finally here. Our baby boy is finally here." The tears couldn't stop pouring down Naruko's face and now they were pouring down Sasuke's, a man who barely shed tears.

"He's so perfect, just like his mother." Sasuke stared down at their infant son, whose innocent blue orbs began taking in the two strangers who were his parents for the first time in his life. Both parents were so happy to finally meet their healthy baby boy, who soon got to meet the rest of his family when they were allowed into the room. All of them began cooing over the bundle that was held protectively in his mother's arms.

"Ryutsuki," Naruko suddenly spoke out, catching everyone's attention, mainly Sasuke's.

"Dragon and Moon. It seems very fitting." Staring down at their infant son, both parents said...

"Welcome into the world, Uchiha Ryutsuki."

 **End of Drabble Number Seventeen**

* * *

 **Please leaves a review if you can~!**


End file.
